The Nanny
by Diamondchild
Summary: Christian becomes the Guardian for his four year old god-daughter after his friend passes away. He decides he needs a little help, and hires a nanny. Enter Anastasia Steele. Sparks fly, but Christian is un sure if he should try anything with the new nanny. And maybe help from a little girl, CG can find love...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here's a new story. I have the meat for this story written out, I just need the gravy for it. If you know how I write it will more than likely be a short story. Just don't know how short or long yet. And I won't be updating till after the holidays. Consider this chapter like a teaser of sorts. Also, I would love to hear what you think. (it's HEA and no cheating…)**

 _Dear Christian,_

 _If you're reading this that means I have passed. You were always one of my best friends. When my wife died, you did everything you could do to help support me and Autumn. When I had to pick, who would take care of Autumn when I passed, I knew you were my only choice. I know you were never much on children and swore up and down you would never have kids, but you let Autumn into your heart. And I know for a fact that she adores you, as much as you do her. Please love her and take care of her like I would. Please don't let her forget about me and her mother. Please tell her we love her, and always looking down at her. Let her grow and flourish. Also, if you haven't yet, please find someone for you. You've been alone for way too long. Plus, Autumn could use a strong woman's influence. Someone to show her how to grow into a young woman. Maybe show us both how to do a braid the right way._

 _Oh, and watch the sailor talk will ya?_

 _Your heart is bigger than you let on Grey. I know you will be the best to guide my little girl out in the world. I'm sure she'll give you a run for your money sometimes, she's way too wise for her years. Must've been Summer's influence. I know she didn't get that from me._

 _Just watch her she might take GEH from you by the time she reaches her teens. Just don't spoil her too much, keep her humble and kind. Also, no letting her wear makeup till she's 16 and no dating till she's in her 30's. I know you won't let me down there._

 _Take care of my little girl, Grey. She's truly special, my Angel. However, now she's also yours. I'll be watching, even from Heaven._

 _Ted_

I finish reading the note and look down at the girl next to me. Autumn Rose Marselas is a sweet four-year-old, with strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. She looks so much like her mother, Summer, but with her father's eyes.

 _My God daughter._

Two years ago, Summer died in a car accident on the way home from work. Ted was beyond devastated, not that I blamed him. The love of his life gone in an instant. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, he was barely functioning. I stepped in and helped with Autumn who was just two at the time. I found Ted someone to talk to, helped with bills and whatever he needed while he couldn't work. After a couple of months, he started to get back to normal and made his little girl the center of his world again, knowing he couldn't let her down anymore.

Ted was my best friend since middle school. We were thick as thieves. He saved my ass so many times when I was teenager. When Elena Lincoln tried to get her claws in me, she had hit and kissed me while I was working for her. I told Ted what had happened and how she offered to help me with my issues, he was the one that told my parents, because I didn't think they would have believed me. And well she's now serving a life sentence for child abuse, molestation, and child porn. I was so glad he saved me from that before it was too late.

I remember when Ted and Summer met in highschool. The two were crazy about each other, they sometimes made me sick with just how sweet they were. Like get a room, nobody needs to see that, sweet.

But, in reality I wanted that for myself. I never came close. I dated, played the field, but nothing ever lasted.

I then started my business, Grey Enterprises and Holdings, after my freshman year at Harvard. Within a year, I was worth millions by the third year, billions. Dating became one night stands. I didn't have time for it, I didn't have time for commitment.

Ted passed away two nights ago, from an undiagnosed heart condition. Now here I am, the Guardian of a four-year-old child. Sure, I've known her since she was a baby, helped take care of her when she was two, but now she solely relies on me.

She's the same as me when I lost my birth mother from a drug overdose. I lived with such anger towards my birth mother for years. Her pimp did unspeakable things to me. With intense therapy and with a good friend like Ted, I was able to get past my childhood horrors.

I'm very glad Autumn first four years were nothing like mine. She's happy and healthy. However, it's my job she stays that way. It scares the crap out of me that I could mess it up at any moment.

I think I'm going to need some help.

"Uncke Christian?"

"Yes, peanut?"

"Is my daddy in Heaven with my mommy?" She stares at me with those bright green eyes.

"Yes, peanut she is. They're both looking down at you and will always be with you."

She lowers her head and twiddles her fingers.

"You won't leave me, will you uncke Christian?"

"No, I'll never leave you."

I pick her up and hold her in my arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm going to do my best by you little one. Just promise you won't get to mad at me when I mess up."

"I promise." She gently puts her hand on my cheek. "I wuv you." She tells me, then buries her head in my shoulder.

"I love you too, peanut. Let's get you settled in."

She nods her head and we make our back to my penthouse. She already has a room made up in my house. She didn't spend a lot time here, but when she did, I wanted to have something for her.

Ted always said I was spoiling her. That she didn't need her own toy store. But, what are Godfather's for?

Her room is a purple princess room. She's really into Disney Princess' her favorite being little Mermaid.

When we get into the apartment and some of her stuff put away, we make our way to the kitchen.

Gail is standing at the breakfast bar, I'm sure getting ready to prepare dinner.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey, Miss. Autumn. What can I get you for dinner?" Gail asks sweetly as I help Autumn into her chair.

"I want Scadi."

"Scadi?" Gail asks looking at me.

"I think she means Spaghetti."

"That's what I said, Uncke Christian." She folds her hands across her chest.

"You're right, I'm sorry peanut."

Gail gives a small chuckle and moves to go make dinner.

I took two weeks off work to spend time with Autumn, I couldn't take more time off because I'm in the middle of a merger. So, I'm looking into hiring a nanny while I'm at work. I already told Ros, I will be cutting down my hours. But, if I'm truly honest with myself, I could just use the help.

Gail offered to help, but on top of her other work I didn't want to give her even more responsibilities. Plus, she already has such little time to spend with Taylor, who is my CPO, and her boyfriend. It didn't seem fair. I'm sure the woman could do it all, if I can't find anyone, I might just result to it. Or find a new housekeeper and give Gail the nanny job.

So, here I am on a Tuesday afternoon in my office, interviewing candidates for a live-in Nanny position. My mother and father have taken Autumn for the day to spend at the zoo, while I do this. They too also have a special bond with Autumn. She's already like a grandchild to them. Ted was like their fourth child, sometimes they liked him more than me.

My mom asked about me adopting Autumn, but I don't know if I could. To me, it would be like replacing her father, and it's not something I want to do.

The fifth candidate just left my office. She was a nice older lady, in her late sixties. But, I'm looking for someone younger, who will be able to keep up with the rambunctious Autumn. Plus, her methods seemed a little outdated to me. However, I put her into my maybe category. She's been so far, the only one I have liked.

"Mr. Grey, Miss. Anastasia Steele is here to see you." Andrea's voice comes over the speaker.

"Send her in please."

The door opens and I notice a body go flying to the ground. A mat of brown hair falls over the girl's face.

I get up from my desk to help her off the ground. "Are you ok, Miss?" I ask, putting my hand out to her.

She takes my hand and it's like a jolt of electricity bolting through my arm. When she looks up at me, pushing her hair out of her face, I feel almost undone. Her baby blue eyes are staring right through me. I almost feel naked under her gaze.

 _She's absolutely stunning_.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I forget how to walk." She giggles at me, as I help her stand up.

 _That giggle! Holy crap, it sent tingles down to my crotch_.

"It's quite alright, Miss. Steele. Why don't you take a seat? I'm sure it's safer for you sitting down." I help guide her to a chair in front of my desk.

"Thanks," she smiles as she sits down. I move behind my desk. I pick up her resume and glance over it again. I remember when I first looked at it, I was impressed by it. She's 23 and graduated from WSU in child development and education. She worked for a couple as their nanny for four years while she was in college. And she also volunteers her time at a Boys and Girls club.

"So, Miss Steele tell me a little about yourself." I inquire.

"I graduated college with a Bachelor's in Child development and education last year. I worked for Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright for four years, helping take care of their twin daughters. I only stopped working for them because Mr. Cartwright got a new job over in Spain. I help tutor kids at the local boys and girls club, and I'm also looking to helping out at Coping together."

"That's my parent's charity." I inform her. I can only wonder if she's trying to use that to get in my good graces.

Just her looks got her there, alone.

She looks surprised by the statement, and starts to stumble out her response.

"Oh, I had no idea. My friend Kate, who also volunteers with me, told me about it. To be honest, I've never heard of you before yesterday." She shyly smiles at me. "I saw this ad for a nanny and well here I am."

"Well, Miss. Steele I would like to hire you on a trial period. As you know this is a live-in position. Depending how the two weeks go, and if Autumn takes to you, then we can discuss a full-time position. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, yes of course Mr. Grey. Thank you."

"Would you be able to start tomorrow?"

I would like to be around for the first week to see how everything goes.

"Yes, that will be fine."

"Wonderful." I stand up and walk over to her giving her my hand. "When you arrive tomorrow we can go over everything else." She takes my hand and shakes it.

"Thank you again. I won't let you down."

* * *

The next day Taylor brings Anastasia into the living room where Autumn and I are waiting. I told Autumn about hiring a nanny last night. All she cared about if she will play princess tea party with her.

"Miss. Steele it's good to see you, again." I greet her and show her to the seat in front of us.

"Same. And you must be Autumn." She greets Autumn reaching to shake her hand. "I'm Anastasia."

Autumn's mouth drops open. "Like the Princess?"

Anastasia giggles. "Yes, like the Princess."

"Will you play tea party with me?"

"Oh, I love tea party. I've come quite good at making tea and cookies over the years."

"Ok, you're hired. Can we go play now?"

Ana and I both laugh. "Peanut, Anastasia and I have a couple of things to talk about. But how about as soon as we're done I'll send her to you."

"Ok, Christian." She pouts and walks back to her room.

"She's adorable." Ana says.

"Yes, she is. Let me show you where you will be staying. Then I can give you the tour and we can go over paperwork."

I show Ana to her room where she will be staying. Then I give her a quick tour of the apartment. I show her the media room, and then the library/balls room.

"Wow," She says in amazement when she sees the library.

"I'm guessing you like?"

"Yeah, this is incredible. If I didn't go into Child development I would have studied English Lit. But, I liked working with kids better." She tells me as her hands trace the books on the shelf.

"Well, you are welcomed to use or borrow any books while you're here. Maybe we could play a game of pool…" I wave my hand to the pool table.

"Well, I hope you don't mind losing." She smirks.

"Oh, is that so, Miss. Steele. Well, that sounds like a challenge that we will have to partake in soon."

"I look forward to it, Mr. Grey." She tells me before walking out of the room.

 _Was she flirting with me?_

We go back to my study and finish all the paperwork. She'll be on a two-week trial, if and I'm sure I will hire her full time, I'll offer her a higher pay and insurance.

I don't think I'm going to want her to ever leave. There's something about this girl.

We walk to Autumn's room and she's already set up for a tea party. She dressed in one of her many princess dresses and a tiara.

"Are you ready to play, Princess Ana-tas-ta?" Autumn asks, trying her best to pronounce her name.

"Yes, but how about you call me Ana. It's easier to say."

"Ok, Ana. I like that too." Autumn walks over to her hat collection and hands Ana a hat.

"Come on uncke Christian, play with us." Autumn begs me, as Ana sits down in a tiny chair, putting on a big pink hat.

 _How can I say no, to that face?_

"Alright, for a little bit."

"YAY!" Autumn gets up and grabs a huge purple hat with pink feathers and places it on top of my head.

"Doesn't he look handsome?" Autumn asks Ana. I can tell she's doing everything in her to hide her laugh.

"Oh, very handsome. I think the purple brings out his eyes." She says hiding her smile under her hand.

"I think so too."

"Well, thank you ladies." I tip my hat at them.

 _Please don't let Taylor see me, I might be all over Facebook and Instagram by tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday...**

* * *

I'm going to kill Taylor, the bastard thought it would be a thoughtful gift, if he would frame the picture of me in my purple feather hat with Autumn in my lap.

Actually, framed is an understatement; it's a 12x12 canvas. And I actually blame Anastasia since she's the one that took the picture.

However, Ana was right, purple really does make my eyes pop.

 _What the fuck are you saying, Grey?_

Ana has been working here for a week. Autumn is totally smitten with her and honestly, so am I.

I just don't think it would be right if Ana and I were more than employer and employee.

I lean back in my chair, staring at the photo that now hangs on the wall in my study, and think about what almost happened last night, if Autumn didn't stop it.

 _I walk into the library after putting Autumn down for a nap. She asked, no demanded, that I read Cinderella to her._

 _Ana has been working out great so far. Autumn is still convinced that Ana is some kind of princess. Doesn't matter to me what she thinks, as long as she's happy. When those two are playing together, I become chopped liver._

 _I feel so much better about going to work on Monday. I know Autumn is in good hands with Ana._

 _When I enter the library, I see Ana curled in a ball on the couch reading a book._

" _Hey, what are you reading there?" I ask as I sit down next to her._

" _The Woodlanders... I can't believe you have a first edition of this."_

" _What can I say, I'm a bit of a collector."_

" _I wish I could only collect things as nice as this." She smiles at me and closes the book._

 _I glance over at the pool table and back at her. "Do you fancy a game of pool? I think you mentioned how good you are and I would like to take you up on that challenge."_

" _I don't know. I wouldn't want you crying in your wheaties when I kick your butt, Mr. Grey." she smirks at me._

" _I think it will be you who will be crying, Anastasia. And I think we can drop the formalities. Call me Christian." I offer my hand to help her stand from the couch._

 _There's that damn jolt again. Her touch affects me in ways I don't understand._

" _Ok, Christian." She purrs._

Holy hell, I love the way my name rolls off her tongue.

 _I rack the balls and hand Ana a pool stick._

 _She chalks up the end of her cue and blows off the excess dust, staring at me while she does it. The sight of her makes my dick twitch._

" _Do you want to break?" My words hitch in my throat._

 _She smiles at me, not saying a word, takes the white ball and lines it up. I'm standing behind her as she bends over the table. I don't even notice that she hits the balls, because I'm too focused on her ass._

" _I'll call solids." She says, as she spins around. I assume that she pocketed a ball. The rest are scattered on the table._

 _She bends down again, this time I watch the sheer concentration on her face. She bites her lip as she moves the cue back and sends another solid ball into the pocket, then another, and then another._

She wasn't lying. She is good.

 _She misses the next shot and it's finally my turn._

" _Show me what you got, Christian."_

 _I line up my shot and sink the green stripe ball into the right pocket, then the blue stripe. I then up fouling when I sink the white ball._

" _I thought you said you knew how to play." She tuts at me._

" _Just go.." I huff while rolling my eyes at her, but I can't help but smile at her playfulness._

" _Don't be a sore loser,_ Mr. Grey."

" _I haven't lost yet, Miss. Steele."_

 _She lines up her next shot and sinks the rest of her balls in rapid succession._

" _Who taught you how to play?" I ask._

I'm starting to think she plays secretly in the UPA.

" _My dad plays all the time. He taught me how to play at an early age." She remembers fondly. "Left corner pocket." She calls out, before bending over to take her shot._

 _Ana sinks the eight ball into the corner pocket and wins the game. She's laughing about her win. I come and walk over to her. Standing myself right in front of her._

" _See I told you, I would win." She sticks her tongue out at me._

" _Oh, very mature, Anastasia." But I can't help but laugh with her. "We'll just need to have a rematch."_

" _You're on. But you'll just lose again." She grins. She moves to go around me and slightly stumbles._

 _This girl really can't walk on her own two feet._

 _I catch her and pull her up right. She looks up at me with those big blue eyes, and I'm totally hypnotized. I round my one hand around her waist and rest the other on her cheek._

 _Her lips are just begging to be kissed._

 _I lean down to move my lips closer to hers. Ana closes her eyes, ready for the contact. Her breathing hitches as my lips gently brush hers._

 _But the moment is lost when Autumn makes herself known into the room. Ana pushes away from me, practically running to the other side of the room._

" _Uncke Christian, Ana, I'm awake." She announces proudly_

" _Yeah, I see that little one."_

" _Can I play?" She asks. pointing to the table._

" _Sure." I tell her._

 _I just have to find something for her to stand on._

" _Autumn, let me teach you how. Uncke Christian isn't very good." Ana smirks at me._

" _Don't listen to her. I play just fine."_

 _I was just distracted by your ass bent over the table, and learning a thing or two about self control._

After spending an hour showing Autumn how to play pool, we had dinner. Ana never brought up the near kiss, and well... I didn't either.

I mean, she's the nanny. If I hurt her and she leaves, then I hurt Autumn.

I just need to keep things friendly and professional.

 _I just need to tell that to my dick._

I leave the safety of my office and go see what Autumn and Ana are up to.

I find them in the library, cuddled up on the couch. When I approach them, they appear to be looking at photo album.

"What are you two looking at?" I ask hovering over them behind the couch.

"Autumn found this photo album and wanted to look at it." She answers, almost guilty like.

"It has mommy, daddy and you." Autumn tells me as she points to the picture of the three of us from high school. These are the albums that came from Ted's house. I have a bunch of his stuff boxed up, unsure of what to do with. I can't get rid of it either. I have his and Summer's most important memories in Autumn's room.

I move around to the front of the couch and sit next to Autumn. We flip through the book and I stop at the picture of Ted and Summer holding a picture of a sonogram next to the tree.

"Oh, yes. I remember this. It was Christmas, and your mom had just found out she was pregnant with you. They told everyone that day. I don't think I've ever seen your mommy and daddy so happy." I tell her, planting a kiss on top of her head.

"My mommy and daddy are Angel's, Ana." She smiles when she tells her.

It amazes me how well she's been taking her dad's death. I don't know what Ted said to her in his final moments, whatever it was must of made her stronger. I wish I was only as brave as her when I was four.

"I know sweetie." Ana answers brushing her hair back.

"Lookie here, you guys look so pretty." Autumn points to a picture of the three of us dressed for prom.

"That I think, was our Junior Prom. I was their third wheel all night." I laugh.

"What's a third wheel?"

"The extra person, hanging around a couple. My date ended up getting Mono or something, so I went by myself. Let's just say it was a rough night, because your mom and dad, let's say… _forgot_ I was there a lot. And I wasn't a very social butterfly. So I sat at the table and kind of watched."

"You mean, you really couldn't find anyone to dance with? You?" Ana asks curiously.

"Like I said, I wasn't a very social, approachable person." I shrug.

"I get that." Ana smirks at me.

 _What does that mean?_

"What's daddy doing here?" Autumn points to the picture of Ted attempting to spin on his head.

"Your dad was trying to break dance, he's lucky he didn't break anything while he was trying." I laugh.

"Aww, look how cute you two were." Ana points to a picture of Ted and I from middle school.

"Were, huh?" When I look over at Ana and notice she's blushing.

"Well…." Ana looks away from me. "How did you two meet?" She asks, changing the subject.

"He moved in across the street from me in seventh grade. I was outside, kind of just hanging around… I was a mess back then."

My fear of touch kept me away from others. I'm thankful after the Elena thing my parents found the right therapist for me. I still have trouble with strangers, however the ones close to me, there's no problem anymore.

 _And I really like the feel of one Anastasia Steele pressed against me._

 _Snap out of it, Grey. It can't happen._

"He came up to our driveway to say hi. He kind of bugged me at first. Was really pushy in trying to make me play basketball with him. I finally just wanted him off my back and agreed to play with him. After that I really couldn't get rid of him." I laugh. "And I'm thankful because I don't think I would of survived my teen years without him."

"Then I'm glad you got to have a friend like that. That's hard to find." Ana says.

"My daddy was the best!" Autumn says proudly.

"That he was, peanut."

This is still hard to think about, losing Ted, and to not try and break down. I cried the day he died, but I've been doing everything to not do that in front of Autumn.

"Why don't we get some lunch. I hear a couple of belly's rumbling." I say as I tickle her belly.

"Stop, Christian…" She giggles. "The monster in my belly doesn't like to be tickled. Only fed."

I stop tickling her and she crawls into my lap.

"Come on, let's see what Gail has ready for us." I stand up, taking Autumn with me as I stand. I put out my hand to offer it to Ana to help her up. She takes the hand and that bolt of energy goes through me.

 _What is that about every time I touch her?_

I guess she felt it too, because after she stands up, she removes her hand from my hold. She bites down on her lower lip and looks at me shyly. I don't know how long we are standing there looking at each other, when Autumn's stomach growls again.

"Christian.. My monster!" She tells me, moving my face towards her.

"Right, sorry peanut. Let's go."

With one final look at Ana, we all leave the room.

Later that night, after I put Autumn to sleep I make my way to the kitchen and find Ana nursing a glass of wine. She mentioned she was going out tonight with a couple of her friends. She's dressed in a tight black dress. I can only see her back and it really hugs the shape of her ass.

 _It's takes everything in my power to not want to take a bite out of it._

She turns to look at me and smiles.

"You look lovely, Anastasia."

And right on queue, she blushes.

 _I feel insanely jealous that other males are going to see her like this._

"Thank you, Christian."

"Where you headed tonight?"

She sighs and leans back on the counter. "I was going out with a couple of friends to this new club. But, my friend Kate got sick, my friend Jen then bailed and it would only leave me and my friend Jose. And well, I don't feel really comfortable about being alone with him, without others around."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. I'm sure nothing you want to hear."

"Try me." I urge her.

"He made a pass on me one night. We were drinking, we had just finished finals. Anyways, I told him no, he became kind of aggressive. I ended up kicking him in the balls, and well he finally backed off. He apologized. He claimed he really liked me, but I couldn't return the feelings. He hasn't done anything since, but I refuse to hang out alone with him." When she finishes she takes a large sip of her wine, before filling her glass again.

I'm pissed that someone would do that to her and a _friend_ no less.

"How can you still be friends with someone like that?" I snap at her.

She looks shocked for a minute by the venom I'm sure is coming out of my voice. I just hope I never meet this guy.

"He made a mistake and said he was sorry. I'm giving him a benefit of a doubt. I've known José since high school, our dad's served together in the Marines." She shrugs her shoulders.

I have so much more to say about this, but I hold back on the issues… for now

"So, I guess you're staying in tonight? If you are, I could keep you company." I offer

"You don't have to, Christian. I might just take a bath and go to sleep."

 _That's the last image I needed in my head, Anastasia naked and wet, while trying to talk to her._

"I don't mind. Plus, it would be nice to talk to someone other than a four-year-old, or someone always trying to kiss my ass."

"Well, it's a very nice ass." I hear her whisper under her breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. So, I ignore it and store the thought for another time.

"And you shouldn't drink alone…" I stand up to grab another glass, and pour myself a glass. When I reach for the bottle I notice it's half empty.

"Thirsty?" I ask as I shake the bottle. I notice she blushes and look away.

"Sorry. I'll pay you back…It's just really good. "

"You will do no such thing. I told you in the beginning to eat and drink whatever there is in the house."

"But, this probably cost a fortune."

"It's a small price to pay for how well you've been taking care of Autumn. She really adores you. I think I've become chopped liver. All I hear now is Ana this and Ana that."

"Well, I adore her too. She's absolutely wonderful and brave. I can't imagine her lost and she still goes on with a smile on her face." She shakes her head smiling. "Plus, when you're not here it's Christian this and Christian that. Or she'll tell me stories of how you and her dad got along. Just today she told me how you two went on an adventure to fix the plumbing under the sink and the water ended up gushing out of the pipes." She giggles.

I laugh with her at the memory, "Yeah, Ted and I weren't really what you call handyman. We thought we could do anything, but we ended up making it worse. The plumber even gave us a talk to never touch anything ever again. It was quite the mess. And little Miss. Giggles just laughed at us the whole time. We were covered head to toe in water. Nobody said anything about turning off the water first" My laughter stops as I remember. "That was about two weeks before he passed." I sigh.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. At least there will always be a part of him around." I smile thinking about Autumn.

"You're really good with her. She looks up to you."

"I'm just afraid I'm going to fail her. I never pictured myself with kids, I really have no idea what I'm doing. I don't want to let her down." I knock back my glass of wine. I haven't been this truthful with anyone in a long time.

"I highly doubt you're going to let her down. You've been with her since she was a baby. All you can do is love her and do your best. That's all any parent can really do." She lays her hand on top of mine, in a way to give me reassurance.

"Thank you." I finish draining the bottle of wine into our glasses.

We finish the night talking about upcoming events with Autumn. We have a trip planned for the aquarium and the zoo next weekend. It's a surprise for her, that I'm sure she'll love.

After a couple more glasses of wine, Ana excuses herself to bed for the night. Before, she left she told me she had a wonderful time talking to me. In return, I told her the same.

Soon after that, it became a nightly ritual, to have a glass of wine and talk. It's something I really miss doing with Ted, and I'm glad that I can have it again, even if it's with someone else.

* * *

Three weeks later I find myself coming home late for work. I'm dead tired, I've had to put in the hours this last week for this major deal GEH is working on. I feel awful that I have seen very little of Autumn this week. But, now the deal is done and I should manage to get back home by five everyday.

I've also missed the little talks Ana and I would have every night after Autumn goes to bed. I've learned so much about her. I find myself drawn to our talks, I find myself drawn to her period.

I like to think we have grown a good friendship, no matter how much I think I want more, at least I have that.

The apartment is dark, except for the over hang lights in the kitchen. As I wander to my room, I hear the TV coming from the media room. I decided to go check it out just in case the girls are asleep in front of the TV. When I get in there, it's only Ana.

She's sitting up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching what looks like some horror movie.

I walk over to her and touch her shoulder. This causes her to jump, causing the popcorn to go flying.

She looks up at me, her hand on her heart and her breathing heavy.

"You scared the crap out of me." She tells me, as she tries to catch her breath.

I can't help but chuckle at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I heard the TV on and wanted to make sure you weren't both sleeping in here."

"Oh," She smiles as I move to sit around next to her, pick up some of the spilled popcorn and put in the bowl. "Autumn has been asleep for a couple of hours. I figured I take advantage and not watch something disney hasn't made." She laughs.

"So, you decided on something to give you nightmares tonight?"

"I don't get nightmares." She huffs.

"Oh, you don't huh?"

"Nope." She says popping the 'p'

"What movie is this? And what the hell is going on?"

 _Looks like a snooze fest. I've never found anything entertaining about horror movies._

"Oh, it's The Conjuring. It's about these two paranormal investigators that are summoned to this house. The Perrons and their five daughters have recently moved into a secluded farmhouse, where a supernatural presence has made itself known. Things start to happen and they figure out the house's dark history, and so on."

"Interesting." I lie. I settle next to her as we finish watching the movie.

I have no idea how she can watch crap like this, it was an awful movie. I ask her if she wants to watch another, even though it's after eleven now and we should be in bed.

"Sure, I'll let you pick this time." She smirks. "Wouldn't want to bore you any further."

"I'm not bored..."

"Uh-huh. I can tell by your face and you checking your watch every 30 seconds that you were just waiting for it to be done already."

I look over at her giving her a shy smile. "Oops." I chuckle.

She picks up a handful of the fallen popcorn and tosses it at me.

I pick up my own handful and throw it at her.

She laughs and looks around the room. "I think we made quite the mess."

"Indeed, we did." I throw another handful at her.

Ana stands up and starts picking up all the fallen popcorn back into the bowl.

"I would hate for Gail to have to see this in the morning. She would never believe her boss is such a slob."

"That's because I'm _not._ I'm not the one that spilled the popcorn the first time _._ Or threw it first. It's all on you. _"_

"I only did that, because you sneaked up on me." She looks up at me, from kneeling on the floor batting her eye. "Please, help?"

" _Fine."_ I jokingly huff as I move to go help pick up the popcorn mess. We get most of it picked up. What's left of it, nothing a good vacuum won't take care of tomorrow.

Afterwards I pick out the movie "Taken", but we end up not watching and spend the time talking.

We ended up talking from our favorite things to our troubled childhoods.

Besides my family, Ted and Summer were the only ones I had ever been able to share my formative years with.

 _To say she was shocked and appalled was an understatement._

Then she talked about hers. Well, let's just say it wasn't pretty either.

"My mom was always a bit of a flake. But when she was married to Ray, life was good. Then one day, when I was fourteen, she took me away from the only man I knew as my father to move to Texas with her new boyfriend. The guy was a creep. He was also abusive, physically and mentally. I tried telling my mom and teachers at school. Nobody seemed to believe me or cared. It made me lose a lot of faith in the human race. I finally got in touch with Ray after he came back from his tour and he took me away from it."

"Where's your mom and this guy now?"

She sighs, "A year after I left, Steven and my mom, I guess were out partying. Well, Steven ended up driving home drunk and they were both killed when they rolled off the highway."

"Wow…I mean…"

"It's ok. I miss my mom sometimes. I hate that she chose him over me, but she was still my mother, she wasn't always bad. I choose to remember the good times." She stops and looks at me.

"Maybe we should cut the heavy talk…" She giggles, "I haven't had enough to drink tonight to keep it going. So, tell me what has been keeping you so busy this week?"

I go on to tell her about the new deal I'm working on with a publishing company and I can see Ana's ears perk up. She asks me a million questions about the process of buying and selling companies and how I turn failing companies into successful ones again.

She actually seems really interested in what I have to say.

When I tell most people about I do, I can usually see their eye rolls back in their head by how bored they were. Shit, even Ted would get bored to tears and he worked with me.

It's after 4am when I feel Ana's head on my shoulder. I look down and notice she has fallen asleep.

I can't believe we've been talking for five hours, I don't even know how I'm still awake.

"Ana?" I gently shake her shoulder.

Nothing. I try shaking and call her name again and only met with a small grunt. I turn the tv off and I get my arms around her, so I can lift her in my arms as I stand.

I make my way out of the room and carry Ana to her bedroom. I lay her down on her bed and cover her with the blanket.

I sit on the edge of bed and study her sleeping form.

I can feel myself falling for the girl, but I can't. God, knows I'll only end up breaking her heart.

But, by god she's beautiful. I really just enjoyed talking to her tonight, even if was about nothing. All the stress of the week melted off.

I bend down and kiss the top of her head. She moans out on her sleep.

 _My dick is now at attention, in need of her attention._

I need to get out of here. I need some sleep and maybe a stiff drink.

This girl is going to be the death of me

 **A/N: See you sometime after the new year... 2017 has to be better right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hope everyone had a good start of the year... here's the next chapter :)**

I've been cooped up in my study since Autumn went to bed. Incompetent fuckers over in the New York office can't seem to do their jobs right, and I'm the one left the clean up their mess. Tomorrow heads will be rolling, and people are losing their jobs, if the situation doesn't get fixed by the end of next week.

I turn off my computer and find my stomach growling, so I go on a search for food.

I stop in my tracks when I see Ana is standing in the kitchen in only a silk robe. It's late, after midnight now. She's standing on her tiptoes trying to reach something in the top cabinet.

I stand there watching the show, her ass is shaking back and forth as she reaches up. Her robe raises just enough I can see the curve of her ass. She must only be wearing a pair of underwear under that robe, and it's more likely very tiny.

There's no hiding my now harden dick in these pajama bottoms. I'm unsure if I should even try something with her. Ever since are almost kiss a month ago, I've been doing everything I can to avoid getting too close to her, trying to stay _professional._

However, I love just talking to her. We have the most easy going conversations when were alone and last week we stayed up all night talking. It made me like her even more.

But, I need to focus on Autumn. Not, trying to get in her nanny's pants.

 _It just doesn't help she's unbelievably sexy and sweet. Not to mention it's been almost a year since I've been with anyone._

"Do you need some help with that Ana?"

My voice startles her and she jumps, turning her body to me.

"You scared me Christian." She says placing her hand on her chest.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You just looked like you needed some help." I walk over to her, standing right in front of her. Her breath hitches and I just remembered I'm not wearing a shirt.

"Um, yeah. I keep a bag of candy in the top cabinet, so Autumn doesn't see it. Tonight, I have a bit of a sweet tooth." She tells me shyly.

I reach over her and grab the bag of M&M's and hand it to her.

"Thank you." She blushes.

"You're welcome."

We're standing insanely close to each other, her breathing is heavy as she tightens her robe around her, her skin is a flamed.

 _I affect her._

Before I can even think rationally I grab her face with both my hands and put her lips to mine. She moans as her lips part to allow my tongue into her mouth.

I hear the bag of M&M's fall to the floor, as her hands find their way to my hair.

She tastes so sweet, and I grind my erection into her. She feels so good. I want her.

But I can't.

I shouldn't.

It would only complicate what we have. I've known this, this is why I stayed away. Autumn adores Ana and I can't risk messing that up, just for a possible romp in the sack. Plus, what if we do start a relationship and we break up. I'm not known for my track record.

I push away from her, leaving her kind of shocked by my abrupt stop.

"We can't do this…" I tell her "I'm sorry."

Her mouth drops open and she looks at everything but me.

"Why?" It's faint but I hear it.

"Because you're my god daughter's nanny. It just wouldn't be right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…it was a mistake."

She finally looks at me, I see a flash of hurt in her eyes, but it's quickly gone and now there cold and distant.

"Fuck! That's not what I meant…"

"It's fine Mr. Grey." She puts her hand up to stop me from talking. "I understand. We'll just forget that this ever happened."

She kneels down to pick up the bag of candy and turns quickly on her heel to head towards her room.

 _What the hell did I just do?_

I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept thinking about our kiss and then about how I stupidity turn her away.

But, it was the right thing to do…

 _Wasn't it?_

But, I can't stop thinking about how good she felt pressed against my body, how soft her lips were.

If anything, I probably made things worse.

I wander to the kitchen after getting ready and find Gail, Ana and Autumn at the breakfast bar.

Ana is helping Autumn cut up her pancakes, she'll only eat them if they're cut up first.

"Good morning." I make myself known.

Everyone turns to me, except for Ana.

"Uncke Christian." Autumn cheers as I walk into the room. "I helped make the pancakes this morning"

"You did? That's great. I'm sure they'll taste extra special then."

"Yep, mine has blueberries in them." I take a seat next to Autumn as Gail makes me plate.

"Ana, aren't you going to eat?" I look over and ask her. Hoping that she'll have to look at me to answer me.

"Ana's stomach hurts, Uncke." Autumn answers for her.

I guess I'm the one to blame for her stomach pains.

"Do you need the day off Ana?"

"No, I'm fine _Mr. Grey."_ She says my name with such disdain, still not looking at me.

My heart drops into the pit of my stomach, I thought we dropped the formalities.

She hates me.

 _Can you blame her asshat? You kiss her like your life depends on it and then shove her away like yesterday's trash._

"We're going to the park today." Autumn announces. "Bre is going to be there too."

Bre or really Breanna is one of Autumn's friends that used to live in the same neighborhood as her and Ted. Ana thought it would be a good idea for her to stay connected with her old friends. So, I made the contacts and Ana sets up the playdates.

"That's great, peanut."

"Can me and Bre have a sleepover one day?"

"Sure peanut. We can set something up."

"Ana can do it." Autumn says gleefully. "Right Ana?"

"Of course, angel. As long as the day we pick is ok with Mr. Grey." Ana smiles down at Autumn, brushing her hair out of her face.

The two have such a good connection with each other. If I did anything with Ana, I risk messing that up. Maybe, it is better that we stay professional with each other. Friends, even.

Hopefully, we can get that back after that kiss.

"Can we do it Saturday Christian.. Please…?" Autumn begs putting her hands together and giving me a pout.

"Sure."

"Yay." Autumn lifts off her seat and gives me a hug.

"Why don't you get ready, so we can go, Autumn."

"Ok, Ana." She hops out of my arms and runs to her room.

Gail has cleaned up the dishes and gone to do whatever, leaving me alone with Ana.

"Do you think we could talk for a moment?"

I hear her huff quietly before turning to me. Her eyes don't meet mine.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"I just wanted to apologize again for last night."

"You _don't_ need to apologize, Mr. Grey. I get it."

"I just don't want to give you any reason to leave. Autumn adores you." _I adore you. "_ I don't know if I could find someone as great as you have been with her."

"I adore Autumn too. Don't worry I won't let one _mistake_ cause me to quit. Now I need to get ready." She then scurries out of the room like it's on fire.

 _You're a fucking idiot, Grey._

A week has passed and it's been nothing but hell on earth for me. Ana won't say much more then 'Yes, Mr. Grey, No, Mr. Grey' or anything that has to do with Autumn.

It might be summer outside, but it's the dead of winter in this house.

I've tried talking to her about what happened, but I get brushed off.

I guess going back to what we had, is now lost forever. I miss our talks and I haven't even seen her smile all week.

I'm a dick.

I know she has a hard time trusting people and I guess I didn't help in that department. I think the only reason she doesn't quit is because of Autumn.

That girl has Ana wrapped around her finger. Well, I guess I'm just as wrapped up.

I'm sitting in my office at GEH, trying to get some work done.

 _I'm failing miserably._

My phone rings, pulling me out of thoughts of Ana. I look at the caller ID, and its Elliot.

"Hey Elliot. What can I do for you?"

"You and I have dates tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, there's this girl I kind of want to get with. But, she won't go out with me unless I get her friend a date. So, I figured you haven't gotten any in a long while, so you could use the help." He chuckles.

"I don't know, Elliot. A blind date?" I sigh.

"Please, bro. I don't ask for much… plus when's the last time you went out since you got Autumn? Ted would want you to this… he was always going on about your miserable lonely ass."

I roll my eyes at the thought, even if it is true. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for you to get laid. I make no promises on my end."

"Whatever you say man. I'll meet you at your apartment at seven."

He hangs up before I have a chance to object. Maybe this could be good for me, help get my mind off Ana.

 _I don't think a good kick to the head could help me get my mind off her._

Around four I pack up for the day and head home. I've been thinking all day how to ask Ana to watch Autumn, without admitting I'm going on a blind date.

I wander into the apartment and I hear the sound of laughter through the halls. I never really realized how empty my life was till Autumn came to live with me.

When I get to the living room Autumn and Ana are chasing each other around the room. Autumn comes flying by me at light speed, then before I know it, I'm crashing to the floor with a thump, taking someone down with me.

After removing the sea of brown hair around my face, its Ana's body on top of mine. My body's on fire with how good she feels against me. I really want to kiss her again. Feel her lips on mine. When I look at her and I can see in her eyes she feels the same way.

 _If only for a moment._

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey." She mumbles before climbing off of me. My body is already missing the contact with her.

She offers her hand to help me stand up, and I gladly take it. The same electricity is still there as it was before.

I get myself off the ground with Ana's help. We're standing face to face, and I take the opportunity to move the hair out of her face.

"I see you're still having trouble with walking." I grin, remembering the first time I met her, are almost kiss.

"Yeah, but I was running this time." And for the first time all week I get a smile out of her. Even if it's just a half of one.

But then it's gone in a flash as she moves back from me.

"ANA!" Autumn's voice rings from somewhere by the kitchen.

"I need too…" She stutters, pointing to the kitchen, as she walks away.

"Ana, I need to ask you something about tonight."

She stops and turns to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping you could keep an eye out on Autumn tonight. I'll be going out with my brother tonight. He didn't give me much choice in the situation…" I slightly chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, Mr. Grey." And with that she's gone.

If Ted could see me now, he would be kicking my ass and yelling at me to tell her how I feel. But, would he want me dating his child's nanny?

I'm so confused trying to decide between what is right and what I want.

And now I have a blind date to get ready for.

 _Oh, Joy. Elliot owes me big time._

Seven rolls around and I'm wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. I mean we're only going to the bar and I hope to be home before midnight.

 _Wouldn't want to turn into a pumpkin!_

I think it's time to lay off the Disney movies, Grey.

I enter the living room where Autumn and Ana are sitting on the couch reading a book. I go over to Autumn and pick her up.

"You smell funny…" Autumn scrunches her nose at me.

"It's just cologne, peanut. You don't like it?"

I always wear cologne, but today I decided to try a different scent. If Autumn doesn't like it, maybe it will keep this _girl_ away from me.

"You smell like a butt." She tells me, as she hops down to the floor. I look over at Ana who is trying to stifle a laugh.

"A butt huh?"

"Yeah, because it's stinky." She holds her nose and sticks out her tongue.

I'm about to ask Ana to give me a whiff, when the elevator dings. It's not like she would anyways.

I turn around and see Elliot walking into the room with two women. Just fucking great.

"Hey bro," Elliot announces himself as he walks into the room with the girls. There both really attractive, but blonde and way to done up for my taste.

"Lelliot!" Autumn screams as he enters the room. I love that she calls him the same thing I did at that age.

"Autumn!" He screams back with the same enthusiasm. He picks her up and spins her around.

"Ladies, this is my niece, Autumn. Isn't she a doll?"

"She's adorable." One of the girl's answer.

"Christian, these are our dates for tonight. Shelly, is mine, and her friend Susan."

 _Now Elliot really is going to die._

I look over at Ana, and I can see the glint of hurt in her eyes, before she turns to look away from me.

"Elliot didn't mention you had a daughter, Christian."

I roll my eyes, most of Seattle knows the situation regarding Autumn. I guess I should feel good she doesn't.

"She's my goddaughter." I answer.

"Oh," she seems confused, but I'm not getting into it with her.

"Elliot, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask him, pulling him out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing bringing these girls here?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"I was spending the day with Shelly, so we then picked up Susan to meet you, before we went out. What's the problem?"

"I don't need to be parading a bunch girls around Autumn."

 _Or Ana for that fact._

"Oh, she'll be fine. Just say your friends. She's four, Christian. Plus, it's not like Susan is moving in."

"That's not the point, Elliot." I glance over at Ana and see what looks like Autumn introducing the girls to her. Ana's body looks hard and ridged.

I'm sure wanting to be anywhere else than where she is now.

Now, I've given her even more reason to hate me.

Elliot glances over to where I'm looking. "You know, it's unreal how hot your nanny is." He jabs me in the side.

"Fuck off, Elliot."

He starts laughing at me and claps his hands together.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I snap.

 _Is it really that obvious?_

"You like Ana. That explains Autumn's talk about 'Uncke Christian is in love with a princess talk'."

"What are you gabbing about?"

"Should've just said something bro, I wouldn't have tried to set you up. Autumn told mom and dad you're in love with a princess, the last time they saw her. Nobody could figure what she was talking about."

"Ana's full name is Anastasia. Autumn likes to think she's a princess." I shrug.

"What's the problem?"

"I think I already blew it with her. I wasn't sure, and I'm still not sure, if it would be right for me to start something with her. She's Autumn's nanny, she's nuts about her. If I did something and caused her to leave, because we break up or something… I don't know. I can't risk that with Autumn. She's already lost Ted and Summer."

"What makes you think you think you blew it?"

"I kissed her, and then told her it was a mistake. I'm actually surprised she didn't quit, yet." I say mournfully.

"Elliot!" Shelly calls over. "We should get going dear…"

"Dear?" I sniffle a laugh.

"Shut up!" he grits. "Come on..."

We walk back over to the living room, Ana and Autumn are now gone.

I didn't see them leave the room. I look around trying to figure out where they went.

"Your _nanny_ took your god-daughter to the other room." Sally... No Susan tell me. "Shall we go?"

"Actually, ladies. Christian, has to go into the office tonight. It seems like one of his major deals is on the verge of falling through. You know the life of a CEO never rests." Elliot tells them.

I look over at Elliot with a raised eyebrow, he looks at me and slightly nods his head basically telling me to 'go with it.'

"Yeah, no rest for the wicked." I shrug. "I'm sorry to have to bail."

"Elliot, you promised."

"I'm sorry, but the man is extremely important. I didn't know he would get called into work, as you can tell, he was dressed to go. Maybe we can find someone at the bar."

"You know I'm standing right here?" Susan rolls her eyes. "It's no big deal. Why don't you two go out and maybe me and Christian here can have a rain check for another day." She looks over at me batting her eyes.

 _Yeah, not in this lifetime._

I can't answer so I politely smile at her. "I need to go. Elliot, we'll talk later?"

"Sure thing. And good luck." He winks at me.

 _Ok, so now I owe him one._

I watch as Elliot escorts the girls out of the penthouse. After I know they have left I go in search of Autumn and Ana.

I first go to Autumn's room, there not there, but the picture on the nightstand grabs my attention. It's a picture of Ana, Autumn and I from when we went to the aquarium. That was a good day. Autumn wanted to find all the fishes that were in the Dory movie. From the outside looking in, we look like one happy family.

Next to that picture is one of Ted, Summer and Autumn when she was two. It was taken shortly before Summer passed. God, I miss those two.

 _They would want you happy, Grey._

I leave the room, and find myself going room to room till I find them in the media room, watching the little Mermaid.

 _How many times has this kid watched this movie._

I guess she's not really watching it since she's curled up, sleeping, laying on Ana's lap.

Ana hears me enter the room and looks up at me, her face giving nothing away.

"Do you know every line yet?" I ask her pointing to the big screen, while Sebastian sings about being under the sea.

"No, not yet. Shouldn't you be on a date or something?" She says turning back to the screen.

"Plans changed. I only agreed to go out so my brother could get laid. But, I couldn't do it."

Even though she's not looking at me I can tell she's rolling her eyes.

 _Why does that make my palm twitch?_

"That's lovely…" She mumbles.

"How long has she been asleep?" I ask changing the subject.

"Since Ariel saw Prince Eric for the first time. So almost instantly. We had a busy day." Ana says brushing Autumn's hair back.

"I guess I should lay her down." I hesitate before walking around the front of the couch to pick Autumn up.

"Ana…" I start but I can't find the words.

She looks at me waiting to finish. "Thank you."

 _Thank you?... that's what you wanted to say? Numb nuts_

Anas knits her eyebrows together, but she doesn't reply as I scoop Autumn into my arms.

"Goodnight Anastasia."

 _Good job *slow clap* take a bow and leave. Dumbass._

"Goodnight, Mr. Grey."

I make my way out of the room and carry Autumn to her room, as I lay her down she wakes up.

"Christian?" She mumbles.

"Shh, sweetie, go back to sleep." I lift the covers and put them over her.

"Uncke?"

"What is it peanut?"

"Why won't you tell Ana you love her? Why you go out with a wicked witch?" She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I give her a half laugh.

"You love Ana. You look at her like Prince Eric looks at Ariel or like Aladdin does to Jasmine. I mean she is a princess and you're a prince, so you have to fall in love." She smiles at me.

"You think I'm a prince?"

"Yeah, daddy used to say you were the Prince of Seattle, rich and powerful, but not ready yet to be a king because you didn't have a good lady by your side."

I have to laugh, "He said that huh?"

 _What kind of fairy tale was he telling her?_

"Yep."

 _Find someone for yourself_ , Ted's words from his letters circle my mind.

"Ana loves you, too. Her eyes always sparkle when you come into the room."

"They sparkle, huh?"

 _Not so much anymore._

"Yep. But then you brought a wicked witch over…" She says sadly.

"A wicked witch?"

"That lady, Leliot said you were going out with. She was mean. Kept asking Ana to get her a drink, Ana said no. Then something about being the help and she should do her job. The lady also smelled bad, I coughed. Why do grown-ups smell?"

"Well, sometimes grown-ups use cologne and perfume to keep the kids away." I tell her as I tickle her and she falls into a fit of laughter. "It only smells good to grown-ups."

"Stop, stop" she's yelling out between giggles.

I let up and she settles down.

Once she catches her breath she says my name again.

"Yes, peanut."

"Are you going to tell Ana that you love her?"

"We'll see. She has to forgive me first" Autumn looks at me questionably.

"She will. You just have woo her." Is all she says before laying down again.

"Woo her?"

"Yeah, I'll help. Then you and Ana can have a fairy tale wedding and then you both can be my second mommy and daddy. It will be like I'm Annie and your daddy Warbucks, because you're super rich, but you have hair, and Ana is Miss. Farrell; they fall in love and adopt Annie."

"Peanut…" I say sadly.

"Christian," She places her hand on top of mine. "You've always been a second daddy to me. My mommy and daddy are in heaven with the angels and you're my daddy here on land. You're my god father… it's in your name"

"When did you become so wise?"

She shrugs, "Ana says it's because to read a lot."

"Your daddy said that too." I kiss the top of her head. "I love you little one. Get some sleep."

"Love you too daddy Grey." She smiles and rolls to her side, and closes her eyes.

 _Daddy Grey. This little girl is going to turn me into a pile of mush._

 _S_ ince it seems like I have permission from the little princess I guess I need to stop thinking about fucking everything up with Ana, and plan to make it work.

I know just where to start.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I start my plan to correct things with Anastasia and hopefully make her mine.

Autumn is helping me with my plan to woo her as she says.

So, I'm in my study getting everything ready for tonight. I pick up the phone and make my first phone call.

" _Christian, how is it going dear? How's Autumn?"_

"She's good. That's kind of why I'm calling. I was hoping maybe you could take her for the evening."

" _Of course, we can take her. Please tell me you're doing something other than working?"_

"Yes, I um-kind of have a date…"

" _A date? Anyone I know…" She digs_

"It's Ana." I say quickly.

As long as everything goes to plan that is. I'm hoping that she can't turn down the doe eyes of a sweet four year old.

" _Ana huh?" I can here her smile over the phone. "Well, ok what time were you thinking?"_

"I was going to have Taylor drop her off around five or six?"

" _I can work with that. I assume you'll get back tomorrow afternoon?"_

"Something like that…"

" _Alright son, good luck"_

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." I mumble.

" _What?"_

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later"

After I hang up with my mother, Autumn comes skipping into my office.

"Hey peanut." She comes and plops herself on my lap.

"She agreed to go on The Grace with us tonight. I told her we had to dress fancy and that we should go shopping so she could find something. She asked why, and all I told her was it was a surprise."

"Thank you, peanut. Do you think she'll like it?"

"She's gonna _love_ it."

"Alright, make sure you get something you like too."

I pick her up and carry her out of the office, I find Ana talking with Sawyer. I hired Sawyer to be Autumn's CPO.

I get kind of jealous watching her talk so easily with Sawyer. She used to talk to me like that, before I stomped on her heart.

 _Ok, no more thinking like that, Grey. Time to make things right._

"Ana, would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?" I ask as I drop Autumn to the ground. "You should go get your shoes on, peanut."

"Ok, daddy Grey." She runs off to where her shoes are located, as Ana walks closer to me.

"Daddy Grey?" Ana asks with a smile. "That's so cute. When did that happen?"

"Last night." I smile brightly.

"She's lucky to have you. So you needed to talk to me, Mr. Grey?"

"You know you can still call me Christian…"

"I don't think that's appropriate sir. I wouldn't want to blur the lines more than they were." She answers raising an eyebrow at me. "Was there something else you needed?."

"Um.. yes." I stubble.

 _Shit, this plan might not work. I really want to blur those lines._

I reach into my back pocket and pull out my wallet. I start to dig out my credit card, but she stops me.

"I have the employee credit card you gave me for Autumn."

 _I completely forgot about that._

"Well, I want you to get something for you tonight also. Since this was my idea."

"I'm fine, Mr. Grey. I can buy my own stuff. How fancy are we talking about, especially for the little princess?" Ana asks glancing over at Autumn who is now waiting with Sawyer.

She's standing on his toes trying to get him to dance with her.

"Nothing over the top, something nice for a dinner."

"Is anyone else coming?" She asks questionably.

"There may be a few other guests." I lie.

 _Just me and you, baby under the stars._

"Ok, and you really want me to be there while you entertaine? I'm just the -"

I put my fingers against her lips to stop her from talking.

"I want you there because you're very important to Autumn and to me."

"Oh," She quite for a minute, unsure of what to say. "I should go, so we can get back."

She steps away from me, slightly flustered.

Now to get the rest of everything arranged. Tonight, I will win the heart of one Anastasia Steele.

* * *

It's a little after four and I'm dressed in my best Armani suit. It's navy blue with a white shirt and matching tie.

I'm having Taylor drive the three of us to the marina, then Taylor will take Autumn to my parents.

I'm waiting in the foyer for the girls to come out. Autumn convinced Ana they needed the whole spa treatment. I made sure, I sent over lunch from them, a bottle of champagne for Ana, with a note that told her to relax and enjoy herself. And that I also look forward to spending time with her.

They just walked back in only an hour ago.

Autumn told me I wasn't allowed to see them till they were done. They need to look their best she said.

I have a bouquet of flowers for both of them. Ana told me once her favorite for lilies so I got her some of those. For Autumn I got her some pink tulips.

What seems like hours the girls finally come down the stairs.

Autumn is wearing a purple summer dress. She's holding Ana's hand who is wearing an emerald green cocktail dress, with a pair of beige Louboutin's that makes her legs look like they go on for miles.

I need to check my pulse to see if my heart's still beating, because I think I just might have just died.

"You ladies look beautiful." I hand them both a bouquet.

"Thank you." Ana looks at me, unsure of the gesture.

"Shall we?" I ask reaching down to take Autumn's hand. She gladly takes it. However, when I offer Ana my elbow for her to link threw she shakes her head, and just walks next to me to the elevator.

I can tell by the look in her eyes she doesn't trust me, she also seems really uneasy by all of this. Maybe I'm just confusing the poor girl.

"So, what kind of gathering is this?" She asks as I open the car door for the both of them.

Autumn hops in the middle seat in her booster.

"You'll see." I say happily, trying to make her at ease.

"Are you sure I should be joining you?" She questions again.

"Yes, Ana come on." Autumn shouts from in the vehicle.

She doesn't say anything else as she gets in the car.

Taylor drives us out to the Marina. We fall out of the car and walk over to 'The Grace.' Mac has done a great job with the lights. The boat is twinkling in the gray skies. Thankfully, there isn't any rain in the forecast.

"Where's everyone else?" Ana asks as we stand on board.

In the middle of the deck there's a table set for two. Music is softly playing. There's a waiter waiting for us to serve us.

"No one else is coming. It's just going to be us." I tell her.

"Us?" She squeaks. "What are you talking about?"

"Ana?" Autumn asks tugging on her arm.

"Daddy Grey really really likes you. He's your prince."

This cause Ana to nervously laugh, she looks over at me bewildered.

"I know you like him to. Please give him a chance then we can all live happily ever after."

"Autumn…"

"It's true, I really do like you Ana. I'm the one who made the mistake last week, when I pushed you away. I just want us to talk."

"Please?" Autumn gives her best pout with those giant puppy eyes.

Ana giggles at her. "Alright. We can _talk."_

"Yay" Autumn shouts and bounces into Ana's arms. She gives her a hug and puts her hand over her mouth to talk in Ana's ear.

"I want you to be my second mommy." Autumn whispers loudly. I notice Ana's eyes go wide.

Autumn hops down and runs off to Taylor. Ana is still standing there shocked.

"No coming back till you ' _kissed de girl'"_ she sings like Sebastian does in the _Little Mermaid._ She takes Taylor's hand humming the song as she walks away.

I carefully approach Ana and stand in front of her.

"Shall we eat?" I ask her.

Ana is looking at me like I grew two heads. She shakes whatever thought she was having away.

"Yeah." I offer my hand and I'm thankful that she accepts it.

I pull out her chair and tuck her in once she sits.

The waiter pours the wine, then steps back to go bring us the food.

"What is this about, Christian?" She asks.

"You called me Christian." I gleam. I missed the way she said my name. Something so simple, makes my heart swell.

She rolls her eyes at me before taking a long sip of her wine. But I see her trying to compress her smile.

"Well? Why am I here?"

The waiter comes back and serves out food of sword fish and roasted potatoes. He goes down below to leave us till dessert.

"I really like you, Ana. This is me trying to apologize for what happened. Kissing you wasn't a mistake. I really enjoyed kissing you. I just got scared."

"Scared?"

"I've never really had a relationship before. I think my longest lasted a month. I always wanted something Ted and Summer had. Then I met you and well I really wanted something with you. But, I didn't think it would be right.

"I was worried that if we started something and it didn't last, that you would end up quitting which would end up hurting Autumn. She can't afford to lose another person in her life. She adores you, thinks you walk on water."

"I adore her too, and it would take a lot for me to quit, but I guess I understand. I guess I should have tried to talk to you sooner about this. But, I told myself just to go back and be professional. Pretend like it never happened. Kind of like that kiss that almost happened a month ago." She shakes her head, she picks up her fork and starts playing with her food. "I can't lie and say it didn't hurt when you pushed me away. I didn't know how to talk to you about it."

"I know and I'm sorry. This last week and half has been hell. I miss talking to you at night. I miss you calling me Christian, I miss your smile."

"Couldn't have missed me that much, I mean you were going to go on a date." She says softly.

"I didn't go. Listen like I told you that night, Elliot wanted to get laid, and the only way that was going to happen for him, was if he had a date for his friend." I sigh, "At first I thought it would be good to get my mind off of you. I figured at that point too, you hated me. However, I knew I couldn't ever get my mind off you. Especially, after you fell on top of me." I laugh, but stop when I see she's not. "Nothing would have happened with that girl. Please know that."

She nods her head. "I'm sorry if you think I hated you. I don't. I just didn't want to go past those boundaries anymore. So, what now?"

"Well, a little girl said I should woo you. That's kind of what today has been about. She also told me in so many words that I should tell you how I feel. I know I hurt you, your trust in me is probably shaken. But, I would do anything to get that back." I take a deep breath, for what I'm about to say next. "I've fallen in love with you, Ana."

She gasps at me, "What?"

I stand up and move over to her. I get down on my knee in front of her so I'm face to face with her. Her eyes are large and unsure.

"I'm in love with you, Ana. I think I have been since the moment I saw you. Autumn even sees it. She said that I looked at you like Prince Eric did Ariel." That causes Ana to slightly laugh and I see some of her guard come down. "She also said your eyes sparkle when I'm around. I want to be with you. I no longer what to fight the feelings I'm having. Thinking I needed to do, what I thought the right thing was, and forgo what I really want. So, will you give me a chance?"

"Well, I couldn't let a little girl down, could I?" she smiles at me.

"So, can I _kiss de the girl_ now?"

She nods as I stand up. I take her hand and pull her on her feet. I put my hands through her hair before slamming my lips to hers.

I don't know how long we are standing there with our bodies entwined with each other. I never want this moment to end. Ana finally breaks away, maybe more in an attempt to catch our breaths, then to stop kissing.

"I'm going to love you Ana, and I'm going to do it right, for the rest of my days." I don't give her a chance to answer, when I kiss her again.

Dinner has been long forgotten as we cuddled up on the deck chairs just talking to each other and enjoy each other's presence. The waiter at one point came looking for us, I totally forgot about him. I tipped him well, and sent him on his way. I'll handle the mess later.

By ten, the night air got crisp, and I notice Ana shivering in my side. I give her my jacket to trying to keep her warm.

"Let's clean up some of this mess and get home. We can deal with the rest tomorrow. I do plan on taking you and Autumn out on the water tomorrow."

"That sounds nice."

"Is my wooing working?" I smirk.

"A little." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

When we arrive back home, we both go and change. We come back to the media room and turn the TV on. The mindless dribble plays in the background as we make out.

* * *

The morning sun is peering through the window and I feel warm, very warm. That's when I notice that Ana is cuddled on top of me on the couch. I open my eyes at look at her. She's sound asleep still, her brown hair fanning everywhere.

When I glance up further, I jump slightly when I see Autumn in standing there smiling.

"Hey, peanut. When did you get back?" I whisper, so not to wake Ana.

"Not long ago. Taylor and I couldn't find you. So, we looked on the cameras" She giggles. "Did you kiss her?" She asks hopefully.

I nod. Autumn's smile stretches so big across her face.

"You told her you loved her? And she loves you?"

"Yes, I told her."

I leave out that she hasn't told me yet. I'm not explaining that to a four-year-old.

Ana stirs next to me and wakes up slowly. She smiles up at me and then over at Autumn.

"Hey, Angel." She greets her, as she starts to sit up. "How was grandma and grandpa's?" Ana asks.

"It was fun. Grandpa let me dress him up and do his hair."

I sniffle a laugh, "Are there pictures?"

"I think Grandma took some. He looked so pretty."

"I bet he did." And I can't help but laugh, he teased me so much after seeing the picture of me in that purple feather hat.

I look at my watch and notice it's after ten now. "We should get ready for today." I tell them.

"We're going sailing. I'm going to look for mermaids." Autumn cheers.

"Alright, go find your bathing suit, can you do that?" I ask her.

"Yep. Ana got it out for me yesterday."

"Ok, go grab it, while Ana and I get ready. And ask Taylor where your fishing pole is."

"Ok, daddy." She runs off.

 _She forgot the Grey._

Ana and I both stand up and I gather her in my arms. "Good morning, by the way."

"Morning…" Ana says almost bashfully. "I can't believe we fall asleep on the couch."

"I do. We exhausted ourselves with all the kissing and fresh air." I wink at her.

"I guess we did."

"Come on, let's get ready. We have a long day ahead of us. I have a feeling we're going to get a hundred questions from the little one today."

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think she really meant about me being a second mommy yesterday?" She asks nervously.

"Just what she said. I told you, she loves you. I love you. Like any girl, she wants that fairy tale ending. So, I think she really hopes that we will be together forever. Be a family. I know that's what I want." I kiss her nose.

I hope my words don't scare her, but I mean them.

"Come let's go get ready." I grab her hand before she gets a chance to say anymore. I know it will take sometime, before she really feels that way too.

 **A/N: I think there's only 3 more chapters left. I hope his wooing did justices. I had a hard time with trying to figure what would be perfect.  
**

 **I know I know… but it's all I got, and I think I got where I wanted to go. So, once I finish the last chapter I'll be posting the rest of it.. maybe next chapter Thrusday**


	5. Chapter 5

**_One week later_**

Ana and I just got Autumn to bed, so we make our way to the living room. On the way, Ana's phone rings and she answers, "Hey Kate." I drown out the rest of her conversation and think about the last week. It's been going very well for Ana and I. Sure, she hasn't yet told me she loves me yet, or we haven't made love yet either, but she shows me in different ways that she cares. Rather its small kisses throughout the day, light touches every chance we get, or our banter through text message while I'm at work. Instead of talking or anything else most nights we end up making out on the couch. Sure I've gotten to third base s couple times, but we're taking it slow.

I think Ana is still hesitate about me, even if she won't say it, but I see it in her eyes, that she's waiting for that other shoe to drop.

Autumn couldn't be happier. I think she's already secretly planning our wedding.

I notice Ana hang up and she looks over at me.

"That was Kate, and she asked if I wanted to go out tonight. I told her yes. I hope that's ok?"

"Of course, it is. I'll have Gail listen out for Autumn."

"You want to come?" She asks surprised

"Yeah, do you not want me too?"

"It's not that…" She starts to twiddle her thumbs.

"Then what is it Ana?" I snap. "Do you not want your friends to know about me? Don't want to be seen with me?"

"It's not that Christian."

"Then what?"

She sighs, "I'm the Nanny, remember. You're a public figure followed by paparazzi all the time. I can't imagine what people would say when they find out you're dating _me?"_

I'm totally shocked by this admission. "Why the hell do you think I would care? I want the world to know we're together."

"You do?" She asks shocked.

 _Have I not shown her? I mean, I guess we haven't really made any public appearance yet as a couple…._

"Haven't I shown you this last week? I love you, Ana. You're mine and I would love nothing more to shout out from the rooftops." I stop and look at her. She's staring down at the floor and nervously biting her lip. "But fine, go without me. But, I'm not ashamed to be with you." I turn and start to walk away.

"Christian…" I spin around and look at her

"What Ana?"

She charges towards me, thrusting her hands through my hair, and planting a kiss on my lips. It's needy and wanting. I distinctively wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me as our tongues clash.

She pulls away from me, both of us panting. I can see the tears well up in her eyes as they try to tell me something.

"I love you!' She blurts out.

I crash my lips to hers again. Before I know it, I have pushed her down to the couch, my body hovering over hers.

I need her.

I want her.

Badly.

I work my lips down to her neck, sucking gently, as my hand works it's way up her shirt. My thumb runs over her covered nipple and I feel it harden under my touch.

"Christian…" My name comes out of her mouth more like a moan.

"What baby?"

 _Tell me you want me as much as I want you._

"As much as I'm loving this, I promised Kate I would meet her out…"

My lips stop their attack, my eyes meet hers. I can tell she's as needy as I am, I can feel the heat coming from her core.

 _And yet we're stopping_.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers looking away from me.

"It's ok, we'll have time for this later." I kiss her nose as I stand up. I adjust myself and help Ana stand up. "I'm just going to tell Gail we're leaving."

She nods at me, before turning away from me, hugging herself.

The more I think about it, our first time together should be special, in my bed, not a hurried session on the couch.

I inform Gail that Ana and I will be going out for a while and if she could please keep an eye and ear out for Autumn. She more than happily agreed. Taylor and Sawyer will be coming with us.

I walk back to the living room and Ana is staring out the window, lost in thought.

I approach her putting my arm around her, "You ready?"

"Yeah," She says softly.

"Listen, Ana if you don't want me to go…"

"I want you to go."

"Then what's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you, but I wasn't sure how to tell you or how you would take it." She says wrapping her arms around herself again.

"You can tell me anything. What's wrong? Tell me." I urge her. Something has been on her mind all week. I know.

 _My imagination is running away from me._

"It's nothing wrong, well at least I don't think, but…" She hesitates not looking at me now.

"But what…?"

"I'm a virgin." She says it so quietly, I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't listening.

 _That's not what I was expecting to hear. How is this beautiful angel a virgin? And how did I get so lucky that she'll only be mine at the same time._

"How? There must have been boys just falling at their feet for you."

"There was nobody I ever wanted. I always believed if I was going to do _that,_ I wanted to be in love with that person. I guess to, I just also never really trusted anyone before either. I mean my first boyfriend dumped me because I wouldn't put out, then spread rumors about how much of a prude I was. Didn't really make jump at the male population after that. And I knew I could never be as promiscuous as my roommate Kate was. But now…"

"But now what?" I move to stand closer to her, breathing in her scent.

"I want that with you." She finally looks up at me.

"Oh, baby." I lean down and kiss her.

 _She's mine. Only mine._

"I promise, I'll make our first time special. And so, you know I'll wait for you to be ready." I tell her gently, smoothing the back of her hair.

"I am ready." She says playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Why don't we make that appearance with your friends, then if you still want too, we can come home, and I'll make love to you till the sun comes up." I tell her kissing the spot behind her ear, that I just found out yesterday that drives her crazy.

"I think I would like that."

 _Let the foreplay begin. I'm going to keep her wanting all night._

Thankfully, the club we are going to is one that I own. The crowd is heavy tonight, at Jax's, as we are escorted to the VIP area.

"Do you see your friends anywhere?" I shout over the loud music.

Ana looks around the crowded bar in search for her friends. She points down below at a small group sitting at a high-top table.

"Why don't we go get them and bring them up here?" I offer.

We walk down to the floor below, and a bubbling blonde bounces over to Ana engulfing her in a hug.

"Ana-bee, you made it." They break apart, and the blonde looks up at me wide eyed.

"You brought your boss?" She whispers, but I hear it since she's practically yelling over the thumping music.

"Kate, this is my boyfriend Christian. Christian, this is my best friend Kate." Ana introduces us. Kate's mouth pops open.

"Your Your… when?" Kate says amazed.

"About a week ago."

"Wow. Well, it's nice to meet you Christian." Kate puts out her hand to shake mine and I accept it.

"You too, Kate. I've heard a lot about you."

"Don't believe a word of it." She laughs, "Let me introduce you to the rest of the crew." We walk closer to the table and I see two more females and two males. One surfer looking guy, and another that looks like a weasel. He's giving me daggers as I approach the table with my arm draped around Ana's shoulders.

"Guys, this is Christian, Ana's boyfriend. Christian this is Jen..." She points to another blonde who gives me a small wave, "Rachel..." a redhead, with her jaw on the floor, "Ethan, he's my brother."

"What's up, man?" Surfer boy greets me. I give him a polite nod.

"And lastly, Jose."

 _Jose, the one that made a pass at my girl. Red flags are going up everywhere._

Jose doesn't say anything to me, and Ana snuggles closer into my side. My hand moving up and down her arm.

"We have the VIP booth upstairs; did you guys want to come up?" Ana asks.

"Oh, hell yeah." Ethan and Rachel agree quickly.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Kate also agrees and Jen and Jose nod there heads. However, i can tell Jose isn't impressed.

We all make our way to the VIP section. I tell them to order whatever they want, it's on the house. They all thank me and order another round. I order a beer and Ana orders a Strawberry Mojito. As we wait for our drinks, my hand moves up and down Ana's leg, inching closer and closer to her core. I can see the goosebumps form on her body. She looks up at me and blushes. Her hand moves to my leg, and her hand brushes over the bulge in my pants.

After the drinks are served, everyone moves to the dance floor, as Ana and I stay back canoodling with each other. Jose also stays at the table with us, much to my displeasure.

"Ana, do you want to dance?" The little punk has some nerve asking my girl for a dance.

"I don't think so, Jose." She answers, shaking her head.

"Come on, it's just a dance. I'm sure your _boyfriend_ won't mind." He spits out, then looks at me with some kind of death stare.

 _You don't intimidate me, dude._

"Actually, I would mind." I say sharply.

"Well, I wasn't asking you!"

"She already said no. So, why don't you just get lost."

"What are you worried about her running off with the better catch." He throws back at me.

I can't help but laugh at him. "You're kidding right?"

"Guys, cut it out. Jose I already told you no. Now, stop. Christian, do you want to dance?" Ana doesn't even give me a chance to answer as she pulls me down to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about that." She tells me, as we start moving to the music. I grab her hips and pull her close to me. Her hands move to the back of hair, are noses now touching, as we grind together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just pissed with him trying to make a move on you, right in front of me." I tell her as I talk in her ear. I start kissing the side of her neck, as she throws it back giving me better access to it. "Are you wet for me, baby."

Her head shoots up and looks at me. She bites down on her lip, "Very." She mouths.

I grab her, pulling her even tighter to me. Our hips still moving to the rhythm of the music. "I love you, so much baby. When I get you home, I'm going to worship every inch of your body." I tell before I nip on her ear. Her breathing hitches, as she moves my head so my lips take hers. My hands move to her ass, our bodies still moving, we're lost in our little world. And it's taking every ounce in me, not to take her in the middle of this dance floor.

"Holy crap, Steele." We hear from next to us. "Don't make me get the hose out." Kate laughs beside us.

Ana hides her head in my chest, embarrassed.

"Do you mind, if I talk to my girl for a minute?" Kate asks me. I'm sure wanting all the details about our relationship.

"Alright, just take care of her." I kiss Ana's forehead, and head to the bathroom. I pass Sawyer on my way and tell him to watch her, carefully. I don't trust Jose one bit. Taylor follows me as Kate, Jen and Rachel move back to the VIP area with Ana.

Taylor stands outside as I can handle my business. Sadly, I'm not alone, Jose is standing at the sink. As I enter I'm met with his glare. I ignore him as I go to the urinal.

When I finish, I make my way to the sink to wash my hands. Jose still glaring at me.

I look at him, smirking. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just trying to understand what your true intentions with Ana could be? Aren't you overstepping the lines with being her employer?"

"For one, our relationship is none of your business. But, the fact that we are in love with each other is all that matters."

"Did she tell you, that we hooked up once? She's in love with me, but she's just worried about our friendship."

 _Oh, my god. Is he for real?_

I start laughing, "Wow, you are delusional if you think that is true for one minute. Because the way I heard it was you pretty much attacked her and you ended up with a pair of bruised balls."

I can see the anger flare in his eyes, he comes lunging after me, I move but he ends up punching me in the mouth. I touch my lip and there's a trace of blood on my finger. He tries to go to hit me again and I take his fist, twisting his arm back, and bring him to the ground. His eyes not radiating fear and pain.

Taylor must hear the commotion and comes into the bathroom, he's excessing the room and knows I'm handling it.

"I want you to stay away from Anastasia. If you don't, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell. First, I'll blackmail you from any kind of photography job, including the one you have now at the Portland Tourist board."

His eyes grow wide "How did you know?"

 _I know everything, fucker._

"I ran a background check on your ass, after Ana told me what you did. She didn't want to be alone with you, but her heart is too big and wanted to give you a benefit of a doubt. Because she thought you were her friend, that might have just made a mistake. However, I have no problem ruining you, if you come near her again. Do we have an understanding, Mr. Rodriguez?"

I twist his arm more, this time to cause even more pain. "Ye-s-s" He struggles out through the pain.

I let him go and toss him to the ground. He falls on his ass, and I hope that he got the message. "Taylor, can you please take out the garbage. I'm going to go find my girl."

"Yes, sir."

I find my way to the VIP area and the girls are still sitting around talking. Ethan sits beside Rachel drinking a beer, not paying any attention to the chit chat.

Ana notices me first, a smile graces her lips, but then she looks at me worried. She excuses herself from the girls and comes walking over to me.

She reaches up and touches my lip, "what happened to you?"

"Your so called friend Jose and I kind of got into in the bathroom. He mentioned how you two 'hooked up once' and that you were really in love with him. I told him he was delusional and he hit me."

"Then what did you do?" She sounds warily, thinking that I might have killed the guy.

"I stopped his second attack, and told him to stay away from you."

"Oh,"

"I know you think he's a friend Ana, but." She stops my speech, by kissing me. When she pulls away I know my expression must be one of shocked. I really thought she was going to be mad at me.

"Thank you. I should have ended my friendship with him that night. But, he said he was sorry and never did anything afterwards. Or so I thought. Kate and Jen were just telling me how he's always asking about me and he said something when he was drunk a couple of nights ago, how he wanted to ..um.. You know…that was the only reason he came tonight. I guess we messed his plans when I showed up with you."

"Well, hopefully he won't bother you anymore. If he does you let me know."

 _I'm going to have someone following his ass to make sure he stays away. If he's smart, he will._

"I will."

"Good. Now let's get the night back to us."

"Yes, let's." She purrs and runs her hand up my chest, before it tangles in my hair. She's about to bring my head down to hers when Ethan laughs really hard, startling everyone.

"Holy shit, Grey!" He shouts. Everyone is looking over at him.

"What?" I ask confused by his outburst.

"You finally set the boy straight." He laughs again.

"What are you talking about Ethan…" Kate asks. Everyone is confused but I have a feeling it has to do with Jose.

"You got him kicked out of the bar. He just texted me, telling me that you threatened him. So, now he needs to stay away from Ana. He wants me to give her a message. I told him to fuck off. I never understood what you girls thought he was a friend."

"He seemed fine until that night. Then I don't know it's like he had some kind of psychotic break." Jen replies.

"Can we just not talk about him anymore, please." Ana begs.

"Of course, chic."

"You got a good one, Ana." Kate tells her. "Why don't we go back to the dance floor. You two need to get your freak on again, to lighten the mood." She laughs as she pulls Jen to the floor. Rachel, who I'm guessing is dating Ethan, since they've been all over each other all night, drags him to the dance floor.

After another hour of dirty dancing with Ana, we excuse ourselves to go home. In the back of the car, Ana is straddled my lap and kissing me feverishly. I would tell her she needs to buckle up, but my need for her is to great.

When we arrive back to Escala, we only part long enough to get out of the car. When we get in the elevator I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me.

My dick is straining hard against my zipper, I feel like it's going to burst out any minute. My hand reaches up the side of her leg, up her dress. I grab the fabric of what feels like a tiny thong and rip it off her, all while my lips never leave hers.

She moans against my lips as I send the fabric flying.

"God baby, do you know how bad I want you?"

She thrust slightly into me, "I can feel it. Make me yours, Christian."

 _Yep, my dick can get harder._

"Oh, I will baby, once we get into my room."

The elevator dings and I carry her out and towards my room. Once we get in I close and reach over and lock the door.

I lay her down on the bed, and remove my shirt. "You sure you want this? I want you to know that you can tell me to stop at anytime."

"I want you, Christian."

I reach down and move her dress over her head. She lays before me in a blue lace bra. I remove my pants and crawl on top of her. I remove her bra and send that flying as well.

"God, you're fucking beautiful." My lips move to hers before they start to trace down her neck. I savor every inch of her body, she tastes like heaven.

When I get down to her core I suck on her now sensitive clit. She's moaning and thrusting her hips at me, as I lick and savor her juices.

I brush my fingers between her folds before I insert a finger inside of her. I move up and kiss over her stomach, till i reach her breast and put one in my mouth, my finger still working in and out of her.

"Christian…" She pants out.

"Yes, baby?" I answer only stopping my assault on her body for a second. She's opened up enough and I stick a second finger inside of her, in and out, teasing her. I can feel her start to clench around me and I know she's close.

"I'm gonna…." She doesn't even get to finish the sentence as she releases around me.

I crash my lips to hers as I remove my fingers. I only break away long enough to remove my boxers and reach over to my nightstand to grab a condom.

I notice her eye my dick, and her cheeks grow redder. "I knew you were packing, but that's not what I was expecting. Will you…?"

I grin, "Oh, I'll fit baby, because I know you were meant for me. Just me. But, I'll take it slow." She nods her head at me.

"You still sure?" I ask again to make sure.

"Very, please I want you, so much." She begs. I roll the condom on and hover on top of her. My lips crash to hers as she wraps her legs around me and her hands find their way into my hair.

I slowly ease my way into her, she moans out in pleasure and in pain. Once I get inside of her I still. She's clamping down around me so tight, I feel like I might come right away.

"Baby, you're so tight. Are you ok?"

"Yes, just give me a second." She takes a deep breath and I can feel her muscles relax around me. "Move, please."

I start pumping in and out of her. Her soft moans are driving me crazy. I work my lips down her chin to the side of her neck, sucking and nibbling at it.

"I love you," I tell her, my lips never leaving her skin.

"I love you, too." She pants out, her hips starting to match my rhythm.

I can feel her tighten up again and I know she's close and so am I.

"Baby, come for me." My words are her undoing as she comes around me, and I'm not far behind her as she squeezes the hell out of my dick, and spill into her.

I rest my head on her forehead as we both try to catch our breath.

"Wow." She whispers.

I kiss her gently and roll her on top of me, her head now resting in the crook of my neck. "Wow, indeed."

She lifts her head up to look at me, "Can we do that again?"

I chuckle, "we can do that as many times as you want…" I thrust my dick at her, showing her it's ready to go again. "But, this time I want you on top."

She takes my dick in her hand and lines it up with her core before she slowly eases her way on top of me.

We send the rest of the night totally lost in each other. I don't think I'm ever going to get enough of this girl.

 **A/N: I don't know when the next time I'll update… at least next week. I'm working on filling in a little more detail to the next chapter and that last. To wrap it up. I mean CG does have to meet Ray. (ana already knows carrick and grace)**

 **And I know... no Autumn in this chapter... she'll be back next chapter:)**

 **If you know me I'm not gun-ho about writing out a full relationships. to me it would be almost the same thing that you've already read. I think that's why I go to short stories… however, I welcome ideas at this point. If there is something you want to see happen… I might be able to fit it in… if not… well:) Thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing. You're the best**

 **And if your waiting on Lost Souls I'm working on it... but I need to make it right before I post... so please bare with me. Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

I awake the next morning, my body wrapped around Ana's, my one on her breast, the other around her stomach. I nuzzle my head into the back of her neck.

Last night was amazing. I never knew having sex with someone you love is so intense and powerful.

I give her light kisses on her neck, as I play with her nipple, rolling it between my fingers. My dick is hard and pushing into her ass.

I know she's awake now as her ass wiggles against me.

God, as much as I want her again, Autumn will be awake soon.

"Good morning." I whisper in her ear, the nibble the end of her ear lobe.

"It **'s** a very good morning." She hums as she rolls around in my arms, laying her leg over mine, her finger drawing circles on my chest.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Deliciously sore." She tells me before planting a kiss on my chest.

"So, I've been thinking, we already technically live together, but what about if you move into my room with me. I don't think I want to sleep away from you again."

"Um…"

"Think about it this way, we're only going to be sleeping in your bed, or mine from now on, so might as well keep it simple and move in here."

"You sure? I mean we've only been dating a week. I wouldn't want to start stomping on your personal space."

"Oh, trust me I want you stomping all over my personal space. I love you and I want you to share my space. I want your clothes in my closet, your toothbrush next to mine, and you beside me when we sleep."

"Ok," She smiles. "When you say it like that, how can I say no. But, now there's something I want to bring up."

"What's that baby?" I move her hair out of her face as she props herself up on her elbow.

"I no longer want to be the nanny, or get paid for watching Autumn." She starts and my face is one of shock.

She can't quit. Autumn would be devastated.

"Before you go into a panic attack. I still want to watch and spend time with Autumn. But, I think at this point it's no longer a job, and I wouldn't feel right to get paid for it. You know it's like getting paid to have sex with the boss. I mean you're still giving me a place to live. So, I had another idea."

"And what is that?"

"Bre's mother Julie, is looking for someone to watch Bre, while she works, as you know they just moved to Seattle. So, I was thinking i could watch her here with Autumn. If that's ok with you?"

"Of course, it's ok with me. I know Autumn will be thrilled."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure how you would take it." She relaxes against my body.

"I can get why you wouldn't want me to pay you, especially now that we're together. It would be like paying my wife to watch the kids."

Ana stiffens next to me, "Something like that I guess." She moves to get out of the bed, standing before me deliciously naked. I didn't think my dick could get any harder, but it did. She looks around the room and notice she doesn't have any clothes in here. Expect the dress she was wearing yesterday.

"I wish you could stay like this all day." I tell her as I get up. She looks down at herself, almost embarrassed. I move over to her and hold her to me. "You have a beautiful body, Ana. I could spend a lifetime looking at you and never get tired."

 _I wish I could just tie her to the bed and keep her for myself._

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Grey." She stands back in my arms to look at me. "But, do you think I could get some clothes before Autumn comes looking for us?"

I move to my dresser and pull out a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a shirt for both of us. We both slip on the clothes, just in time, when a knock comes from the door and an angelic voice rings through.

"Daddy, Daddy Grey…." She knocks again "I can't find Ana."

I go to the door and open it and Autumn is standing there in her pajamas holding her bear.

"Have you seen Ana, she's not in her room."

"So, I was just your second choice." I bend down and pick her up. "Ana is here." I point behind me. Autumn glances over my shoulder to see her.

She looks at Ana and then back at me. Her eyes grow wide and smile draws on her face. "That means you get married now, because you stay together in the same room. That's what Bre told me that married people sleep in the same bed."

Ana comes closer to us. "Autumn, me and Christian, aren't ready to get married yet. We still need to get to know each other."

 _Well, I would marry her right now._

"But when the Princess finds her Prince they always get married right away." Autumn looks at the both of us with her little doe eyes that she has mastered over the years.

"Not always. Anna didn't in Frozen to Kristoff. They got to know each other remember."

Autumn starts giggling, "What's so funny little one?"

"Anna is Ana and you are Kristoff, your names are almost the same. See you were meant to be." Autumn smiles brightly.

"But, just like them we don't have to hurry to get married. Ok?" Ana tells her.

Is it kind of sad that we have to find reason and logic from a Disney movie. Even if it does make sense?

"Ok, I guess." She huffs

"What's the hurry little one?"

"I told you already." She crosses her arms. "I wanna be Autumn Rose Marselas-Grey."

 _That's a mouthful._

"You're right, you did tell me that. Rather or not that happens you'll always have us. You know that right?"

"Ana too?" She looks over at Ana and holds her arms out for Ana to hold her. Ana folds Autumn in her arms.

"Of course, Angel. You're too special to ever want to leave…" Ana looks up at me, concern etching her face.

"My Ana…" Autumn hugs her around the next.

"Peanut, why don't you get dressed and meet in the kitchen for breakfast."

"Ok" Autumn hops out of Ana's arms and leaves the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask Ana, who still has that worried look on her face.

"I now really understand why you pushed me away. The thought of not being here with her, and leaving, breaks my heart. Like as you were saying if we did break up…"

"Big _IF…"_

She smiles at me, "yes, ok, big if, I don't know how it would work."

I walk over to her and pull her into my arms.

"That's why we work on making it work. I don't want either of us to be scared of what may _never_ happened. Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm in this for the long haul. If you'll have me. I know we've only been dating for a week, but we've known each other for almost two months and we've spent a lot of time getting to know each other. I know you better then I do most people. I'm in love with you and that's not changing."

"I love you too, and I don't think that's changing for me either. Especially when you talk like this. You're still wooing me, Grey."

"Well, I'm going to continue to woo you, forever. Now what do you say to some breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm starving after last night activities." She winks at me and walks out the door.

I chase after her and give her butt a slap. I put my arm around her as we walk to the kitchen, "You look incredibly sexy in my clothes by the way."

Once we reach the kitchen, Ana starts pulling out the Ingredients for pancakes and eggs.

"So, I think it might be time for you to meet my dad."

I still. Oh, god Marine Sergeant Ray.

"I talked to him yesterday and told him about how we're dating, and well now he wants to meet you and our little Autumn."

 _She said our…_

"Of course, I want to meet him."

"I wanna meet him too…" Autumn cheers. "He always nice to me when I talk to him on the phone."

"That's great because he'll be here tomorrow."

 _I've never met a girl's parents before._

"And I hope it's ok that I told him her could stay here?"

"Of course, it is. This is your place too." She doesn't answer and just nods going back to making pancakes.

I know this is still hard for. Going from working for me and being live in help to me being her live-in boyfriend, in a matter of week.

But, even this early on I feel like a family.

* * *

The next day Ana's father arrives. I'm sweating bullets like a kid on prom night. I mean I'm the one who deflowered his little girl. Not to mention the man is huge. 6'4" with graying brown hair, must be at least 240 and all muscle.

Yes, I have to say I'm a little intimated.

I know how I would feel if I were to meet Autumn's first boyfriend. I plan to put the fear of god, that tries to date her. That was the pact that Ted and I made.

Granted she'll be like 30 by the time that happens.

 _And I'll probably still want to kick his ass._

"Dad, I want you to meet Princess Autumn, and…"

"King daddy." Autumn announces.

The three of us chuckle, "But, he also goes by Christian." Ana finishes.

I shake his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"The same here," He takes my hand and gives me a firm shake.

Maybe a little too firm, I feel my fingers crack.

He's trying to tell me something. I can see the look in his eyes. He knows what I do to his daughter. He's going to kill me.

I'd kill me.

He starts to laugh, and I look at him strangely.

"I'm glad I can bring a little fear in you with just a handshake. You're fine son, especially after the way my daughter gloats about you. Months of going on about you and little Autumn."

"Months huh?" I look at Ana smirking.

"Zip it, Grey." She looks at me sternly and I can see her eyes sparkle. She flutters her eyes at me and bites her lip.

 _She knows what that does to me._

 _I want her._

 _Tonight, is too far away._

Ray looks between us both and shakes his head, "So, I have something for the little princess…" He says pulling us out of our staring contest.

"You got me something?" Autumn gleams.

"Of course, I can't show up empty handed." From behind his back he pulls out a fishing pole.

"Someone told me you broke yours last time you went fishing. So, I actually made this one myself. It should hold up better with bigger catches." He hands her the pole and she looks at it amazed.

"Wow, this is so cool, thank you Ray." She gives him a big bear hug.

"No problem darling. Just have to take pictures of the fish you catch."

"Or you can come with us." Autumn offers.

"Yeah, we would love to have you." I tell hm.

"Yeah, daddy has a big boat. It's a lot of fun. He let me help steer one time. I almost hit another boat." She giggles.

She didn't, she was very far from any other boats, but the kid does have an imagination.

"Well, we can't have any of that when I come…" He laughs.

"Actually, if it's ok, I thought we could take the boat out today." I offer. Ana told me he's a keen fisherman, if he could live his days on the water he would.

"That sounds good to me," Ray smiles.

"Then I'm gonna catch the biggest fish ever! Bigger than all of you."

"Well, we'll just see about that little lady." I bend down and tickle Autumn.

* * *

We arrive at the Marina and have _The Grace_ waiting for us, ready to sail out. Mac will be joining us, so I don't have to worry about sailing the boat. Autumn is jumping up and down excited about casting off. She's determined to try out her new fishing pole.

"This is one heck of a boat you have here." Rays says admire.

"Thank you."

I'm pretty proud of this boat. One of my first big purchases, I bought this before I even thought of the penthouse, cars and helicopter.

"If I could I would stay out here all the time." I tell him.

"Couldn't blame you if you did." He laughs.

"I'll be happy to give you the tour later."

After we cast off and go out to the middle of the water, Autumn is already at the port of the boat ready to fish. Ana is helping her set up as we walk over.

"Let me show you how to use that little one." Ray tells Autumn as he goes to help her with her new fishing pole.

Ana walks over to me and puts her arms around my waist.

"Ray gets along with Autumn very well." I tell her, wrapping my arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Well, they talk a lot on the phone. She loves asking him all kinds of questions about the Marines. I think one day they got on topic about G.I Joes. I didn't even know she knew what they were." Ana giggles. "Then the fishing conversations...I think my dad was so happy he could finally talk to someone about fishing, that wanted to hear what he had to say. I think it's something he always wanted from me. Pool was our thing, fishing no. I drew the line there."

"Well, I guess he would be like her grandfather now. "I smirk down at Ana.

"DADDY, MOMMY!" Autumn shouts over to us, pulling me away from Ana's jaw drop. "Look!"

Autumn turns around and shows us this giant bass fish she caught, Ray is helping her hold it up.

The thing has to weigh more than she does.

"Wow, peanut he's huge." I tell her.

"I know the fishing pole is magic! He's soooo ugly! I'm naming him Mr. Grumpfish." She giggles.

"Let me get a picture." Ana says pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Autumn and Ray hold to fish up and pose for the picture.

Autumn doesn't like to keep the fish to eat, she just wants to say hi to it, then release it back to their family.

"Bye, Mr. Grump" She shouts as the poor thing is released back into the water. "I wanna catch _Flounder_ next!"

Let's just say for the next hour the four of us, tried to catch _Flounder._ We did catch a whole array of fish, from big to small. Autumn had to name every single one of them.

I don't have the heart to tell her, that she isn't going to find Ariel's best bud here. I really don't think she cares either, she just likes talking to the fishes like the _Little Mermaid does._

I go to grab lunch from down below. I sit everything down on the table and start to head over back to where Autumn and Ana are struggling with the fishing pole. Before I get over there, Ray approaches me.

"Christian, can I have a minute."

"Of course," I ask curiously.

"You know, Ana told me some about how Autumn came to live with you. It can't be easy. But, I can tell you're doing an amazing job. As you know, I'm not Ana's biological father, but to me it doesn't even matter. She's my daughter through and through. As long as you love her you're doing a good job."

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without Ana though. She definitely made the transition easier. Autumn loves her."

"Oh, that's easy to see. Have I heard her call Ana mommy a couple times?"

"Yeah, Autumn thinks we're a done deal."

"Are you?" he inquiries

"I surely hope so. I love her and it would make me happy if she's a part of our lives forever."

We here a squeal from in front of us. Ana and Autumn are laughing as a fish flops on the deck and they try to catch it.

 _I wish we had a camera._

"Before we help them, I want you to know when you're ready, you have my permission." He pats me on the back before going to help the girls.

Wow. He actually gave me his permission. I thought it would have been harder than that.

 _I didn't even have to ask him._

Well, shit. I guess I can start looking at rings.

The following day, Ray has left to return back home. I told him he was welcome back at any time. I think Ana was a little melancholy about his leaving.

It's her only family and he lives far away. I promised anytime she wanted to go see him, we could go.

I mean I do have my own helicopter, we could just fly up there.

Ana has retreated to go take a shower, while Autumn is playing on the floor with her Barbie's. I figure this will be the best time to talk to her.

"Can I ask you something, kiddo?" I sit down on the floor next to her.

"Yes?" She answers, looking away from Ken and Barbie as they drive to their dreamhouse in their pink caddy. I pick her up and place her on my lap.

"I know you told me already; that I've always been a second daddy to you, but me adopting you, is that something you really want. I just… I could never replace your daddy, and if you take my name, I feel like I'm doing that."

"When daddy was in the hospital… he said that if I ended up wanting to call you daddy, that it was ok with him. That he would always be my daddy and my mommy would always be my mommy." She stops, as to remember the words. "That being a mommy and daddy were more than just giving birth to me. That if someone could love me and care for me the way they did, when they were no longer around, that person could fill his place on earth. That him and mommy would be watching over me always. You've always loved me, so I want you to be my daddy. And Ana, well I know she loves me too. She's funny, and plays games with me all the time, and makes me cookies, and lets me help bake. You two love each other, so daddy and mommy. So, we all have to be Grey's one day. I don't want to be left out."

"Are you sure you're only four?"

"I'm almost five." She smiles up at me.

"Yes, you are. Just one more month. What do you want for your birthday?"

She gives me a knowing look and I know exactly what she wants.

 **One month later…**

Today is Autumn's birthday. She couldn't be more excited for today's activities.

We're having her party over at my parents' house.

We've invited my family, Ray and all of Autumn's little friends. I ordered a moon bounce, the one thing she wanted for her party. It's also princess themed, of course.

So, everyone is dressed up. I mean everyone. I ordered a whole bunch of costumes for everyone to wear.

So, here I am dressed up looking like the Prince of England.

I think I look ridiculous.

"You look hot." I spin around and Ana is standing there in a purple Cinderella princess dress. Her hair is down up in a bun and sporting what I think is a plastic silver tiara.

I have resist buying her a real one, like I did Autumn.

 _I like spoiling my girls._

I smile at her, "Well, you're looking pretty sexy yourself." I wink at her.

"Maybe we should roll play tonight. Leave these costumes on, we can make Cinderella very dirty." She purrs at me, playing with the buttons on my jacket.

I pull her into my arms and nibble at her neck. "We can see if my dick is a perfect fit?"

She giggles and pushes my shoulder back.

"I can't wait. Now come on, everyone is waiting for us."

The party has been quite a success and everyone is enjoying themselves, especially Autumn.

The kids are screaming and running around on sugar highs. She might be a princess, but she rough houses like a boy sometimes. She has her Uncle Elliot down on the ground, while the other little girls try to tickle and kiss him.

My dad comes to stand next to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You've been doing a wonderful job with her son, you always have. I'm sure Ted and Summer are looking down and are grateful. And that Ana, she not only cares and loves that little girl, but also you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

We watch as Elliot breaks free and starts chasing after the kids. Autumn runs to Ana, who's talking to my mom, and asks Ana to protect her from the Elliott dragon.

 _What's a princess party without a dragon?_

"Maybe soon, you can add another one to your family…I've become really good at this grandpa thing, you know." He slaps my shoulder before walking off.

We finally get the kids settled enough to sing happy birthday and eat cake.

Autumn said she didn't want any presents, so she asked if people would make donations to the 'American Heart Society' or as she put it charities that help people with 'broken and hurt hearts and doctors make them better.'

I have also decided to donate $500,000 dollars to the organization. And another $500,000 to the boys and girls club of America.

"So, peanut. I do have something for you." She smiles brightly at me eager to know what it is.

I pick up the manila envelope and open it.

"In here, are the papers to finish your adoption. Once they are fully signed you will become Autumn Rose Marselas-Grey."

"Really? I'm gonna finally be a Grey?"

"That you are princess." She wraps her arms around me giving me a hug. "But, there's someone missing from these papers." I whisper to her.

And Autumn knows what she needs to do now. We've been working on this for a week.

Autumn breaks away from my hug and winks at me.

She walks over to Ana and grabs her hand.

"Ana, I have a biggg question for you." She stretches out her arms, to show just how big this question is.

"What is it, Angel?" She glances at me curiously, wondering what it could be.

"I was wondering if you would be my mommy? I don't want to have the papers signed without your name on them, saying you'll be my mom?"

I think Ana's mouth drops to the ground. She's looking around at all the guest looking at her.

So, we might have put her on the spot.

"You really want me to be your mom?"

"Yeah. You love and care for me. That's what mommy's do. And you happen to love my daddy. So…there's also something he has to ask you." Autumn looks over at me, and I walk forward to the both of them.

I get down on my knee and pull out a box from my inner pocket.

I can see the tears start to well up in her eyes. I open the box and present to her a large 5ct. princess cut diamond ring, the band surrounded by smaller diamonds. Ana's hands shot to her mouth.

"Ana, I love you, and I know it's only been a month since we've been together. But, I know I want to spend my life with you. I think our lives are kind of like a fairytale. Boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, boy does something stupid and makes it up to her." I smile at her and she giggles. "Maybe I am crazy, but I have no doubt they we belong together, forever. So, Ana will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Say yes!" Autumn squeals.

"Yes!"

I slip the ring on her finger and kiss her with everything I have.

"And they lived happily ever after." Autumn says gleefully before breaking apart our kiss and hopping in our arms.

 **Epilogue next: I did try to make this story longer, but I felt like this is where I wanted it to end.**

 **So sometime this week. I'll have the Epilogue up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. Your kind words and encouragement is what help me keep writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two years later….**

Well, Autumn might have been right about happily ever after. Sure, it hasn't been perfect, but it's been pretty darn close to it.

Today is one of those perfect days.

My son and daughter we're born at 6:32 this morning.

Theodore Raymond Grey and Phoebe Summer Grey came three weeks ahead of schedule. However, at 37 weeks was perfect gestational age for twins.

Little Teddy was born 6 pounds 1 ounce and named after my best friend and Ana's father.

Little Phoebe was born 5 pounds 3 ounces and named after Ana's grandmother and my other best friend.

Their names are to honor the ones we lost and loved the most. This way their legacy can live on.

Ray was proud as hell when he learned Teddy would share his name. I never thought I would see him ever shed a tear.

Ana and I got married a month after we got engaged.

 _What can I say I work fast._

It took me all of a week to convince her that we didn't need a long engagement.

She cracked, and said she would be more than happy to marry me as soon as possible.

However, two days before we were married we had a little run in with Jose. The bastard didn't listen and heed my words to stay away.

The three of us were walking down the street, after meeting with the wedding planner one last time on final arrangements. Jose approached us, looking a mess. Unfortunately, today was a day that we didn't have security with us. I just had sent Taylor ahead to make sure everything was ready for the rehearsal dinner.

I mean we were only a block away from where we needed to go.

" _Ana! I've been trying to talk to you…"_

" _I thought I told you to stay away." I growl at him._

" _Ana, I can't let you go through with this. He's not right for you." He pleads with her. Autumn is tugs at my arm and stands behind me. I can tell she's scared._

" _Who are you to tell me who is right or wrong for me?"_

" _I've known you forever, I know you pretty well. He's changed you, you would've never given up on our friendship. Come on, baby we can start a new life together…"_

 _He grabs her arm and starts to pull her out of my hold. Ana yells for him to get off of her._

" _Get off my mommy!" Autumn storms out from behind me and kicks him in his shin. The fucker yelps, letting go of Ana. His eyes blaze, as he starts to come after Autumn. I move Autumn out of his path and before I can lay into him, Ana punches him square in the jaw, then a swift kick to his ribs._

 _He stumbles to the ground, holding his face._

" _You stay away from me and my family." Ana shouts at him._

" _Ana please…" He begs._

" _Why don't you understand I want nothing to do with you! I HATE you Jose. And what you're doing on front of my child is wrong not to mention trying to attack her makes me hate you even more. You're nothing but gum under my shoe, meant to be picked off and thrown away. Get some fucking help." she yells at him_

 _We've drawn a crowd and everyone is looking at José, who is still on the ground._

 _That's when an officer approaches the scene._

" _What seems to be the problem here?" He asks Ana._

" _This man has been stalking me. When I told him to leave us alone to went to grab me, then tried to hurt my daughter."_

" _She's lying." Jose shouts. "She's nothing but a fucking liar." he spits out._

 _It's taking everything in me not to charge towards him, but I can't because Autumn has her arms wrapped around my legs._

" _I saw it. The guy tried to attack both of them." One bystander says._

" _I saw it too." Another one says._

 _The officer picks him off the ground. "Put your hands behind your back."_

 _He ended up being searched and they found a crack pipe and an ounce of crack on him. He was taken away for attempted assault and the drugs._

 _He ended up on bail days later and I made sure I had him followed after that. It was a week before his trial and he ended up trying to sneak across the Mexican border with a kilo of cocaine on him._

Let's just say the dumbass won't be seeing the sun for a long time.

One less person trying to come between us. God knows, others have tried, but have all failed.

Then two days later, we were married in my parents back yard, the same place I asked her to spend her life with me.

She looked so beautiful, in her white princess dress. Her hair done up in a bun with this time a real silver tiara with pink and white diamonds.

Autumn was our flower girl, she wore the biggest grin the whole day. her flower girl dress was a smaller version of Ana's dress, but in pale pink.

Elliot was my groomsmen and Kate was Ana's Maid of Honor. Soon after our wedding, those two would become a couple and a year later married.

Autumn assisted that we needed full fairytale wedding. Ana agreed to it because when she was growing up she always envisioned something magical. Not to mention Cinderella was her favorite movie, and I was her Prince Charming.

Ana, Autumn and Kate arrived to the house in a coach shaped like the one in Cinderella that was also pulled with two white horses.

The aisle had a path of pink rose petals, fake trees, lined my parents garden as white lights hung over the aisle and the chairs.

Even our cake was in the shape of Cinderella's castle.

 _I think our wedding even made Disney jealous._

My suit is almost like the one prince charming wears, but it was blue.

I don't do white. Blue is so much flattering.

 _My heart stopped when Ana walked down the aisle with her dad on her arm._

 _I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful and mesmerizing then in that moment._

 _When our eyes met, it was like we were the only two people in the world. Just me and her._

" _Pick your jaw off the floor son and wipe off the drool." Rays gruff voice pulls me out of my haze._

 _Ana giggles as I shut my mouth._

" _Take care of her. She's yours now." Ana gives Ray a hug and a kiss on his cheek._

 _Ray then gives me a handshake and pats me on the back, before turning his only daughter over to me._

' _You look beautiful baby," I whisper to her._

" _Not so bad yourself."_

 _The pastor speaks of loving and cherishing each other, but I can't really hear what he says. I can't stop looking into the eyes of the one woman I love the most in this world._

 _And now she's going to be mine forever._

" _Christian, if you would state your vows." The pastor says._

" _Ana, As I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with._

 _My heart is beating so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say._

 _As I stand here before you, this ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life._

 _With every smile, every embrace, every tear you've ever wiped from my face. It makes me remember how blessed I really am, how I can't ever thank the Lord above enough, for allowing you into my life. It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come._

 _You are my Princess and my happily ever after._

 _Anastasia, I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. I give you the everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth"_

" _Ana, your vows…"_

" _I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away._

 _How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him?_

 _Christian, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together._

 _You have renewed my life, my faith:_

 _Today I join that life with yours. I look forward to growing old and senile with you._

 _You are my happily ever after, my prince._

 _Christian, I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. I give you the everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth."_

" _With the power vested in me and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."_

 _I pull Ana into my arms, I put my lips close to hers and whisper, "You're mine, Mrs. Grey."_

" _And you're mine, Mr. Grey. Now kiss me." My lips crash to hers, her mouth parts to allow my tongue access. Her hands on in my hair, as mine are own her ass and behind her neck, keeping her from moving._

 _We break apart when Elliot start whooping behind us, and Autumn yells, "yuck," with a giggle._

" _I'm going to worship you later, my bride."_

" _Mmm I can't wait…"_

Soon after we said our 'I dos' we officially signed the adoption papers. Autumn will now be our little girl.

We made it special and did a little many ceremony for it at our reception. Autumn officiated it all on her own.

" _Now Ana, do you promise to love me, take care of me when I'm sick and healthy, give me hugs and kisses everyday, watch Disney movies with me and read to me everynight?"_

" _I promise, Angel."_

" _Now Christian, do you promise to love me, take care of me when I'm sick and healthy, give me hugs and kisses everyday, watch Disney movies with me and read to me everynight? Oh, and only let mommy or Gail cook the pancakes."_

 _She makes a disgusted face, remembering my fiasco in the kitchen of me trying to make pancakes the morning after her birthday party._

 _Let's just say they were crunchy and hard and not soft and fluffy._

 _Or how Autumn put it, 'just gross'._

 _I chuckle, "I promise, peanut."_

" _I now pronounce you my mommy and daddy. You may kiss your daughter."_

 _Ana and I both give her a kiss on the cheek._

We were officially one hundred percent a family. The Grey's.

Ana and I honeymooned in Fiji for two weeks. Autumn stayed with my parents and Ray for those weeks. We felt awful for leaving, right after we completed the adoption process. However, Autumn was more than happy to hang out with her grandparents for a couple of weeks.

 _She knew she would be spoiled rotten for the whole two weeks._

And as much as we missed that little girl, it was good for Ana and I to spend some alone time with each other. I felt like we got to know each other so much better. Not to mention we could be as loud as we wanted.

When we got back, I purchased a house that overlooked the sound. There's a long pier that goes out into the water, and is good for fishing off of.

Ana instantly fell in love with meadow. We gutted most of the inside and designed the way we wanted. Elliot and his company did the rebuild and Six months later we were moving in. I kept the penthouse, just because really.

Ana and I decided to wait before adding to our family. We wanted to just be the three of us for awhile. Autumn deserved our undivided attention for a little while longer. However, six months after we were married she started to ask for a brother or sister.

I remember the moment I found out Ana was pregnant nine months ago. We only had started trying two months before. Ana had Autumn with her while she volunteered at the Children's ward, where my mother works. She organizes games and activities for the kids. And will go read to the ones that can't leave their bed. She also helped set up a program where the kids who are long term patients can get their wishes granted.

Such as meeting their favorite celebrity, acting out their dreams jobs, or if they were well enough for travel, they could travel where they wanted to visit.

Every kid deserves something special.

I went to go visit them when I got off work, and Autumn was sitting with my mom in one of the waiting rooms.

" _Where's Ana?"_

" _She wasn't feeling well, so she went to the bathroom." My mom tells me._

" _Mommy has a baby in her tummy." Autumn says not even looking away from the cartoons on the TV._

" _What?" I ask shocked, where did she get that idea?_

" _She has a baby in her tummy, that's what Alex said when she got sick reading to him. I just hope it's a girl."_

 _Alex is sweet six-year-old girl that's going under treatments for leukemia. Alex and Autumn have bonded and that's one of the many reasons she comes with Ana to the hospital._

" _She more than likely has a bug." My mom interjects, but with a smile on her face._

" _Or, I'm pregnant." My head whips around to look at Ana, who's holding what I guess is a pregnancy test in her hand._

" _Told you." Autumn comments, still watching TV._

" _Pregnant?" I say still in disbelief._

" _That's what the test says." She waves the teat around in front of me, smiling brightly._

" _We're having a baby?"_

" _That we are Mr. Grey." I run to pick her up and spin her around in my arms._

" _Put me down, Grey. You're making me sick." She giggles excitedly._

 _I place her back down on the ground and kiss her soundly._

 _Four weeks later, we found out we were having twins. I almost passed out from the shock. Going from one child to three._

Now here we are, welcoming our new additions to the world.

Autumn is curled into Ana's side on the hospital bed, while Ana reads a _Magic Treehouse_ book to her. I can't believe she's seven. Where did time go?

I remember when Summer just had her, she was just a little bigger then the twins are. I didn't understand Ted's extreme joy at the time. The huge smile on his face when he held her the first time. The Joy it brought into his life.

But now I understand what the joy he was feeling, ten-fold.

Autumn is extremely bright. There was even talks of her skipping a grade, but she wanted nothing to do with. She didn't want to be in separate classes away from her friends. Not that I blame her. She's quite the popular one too. Our house is always crawling with her friends.

Autumn still loves her Disney Princess, but I don't think to the extent of it when she was four. Ray and Elliot have help stir her attention to other things like Marvel Superheroes.

So as of right now she has a huge crush on Thor and Captain America.

I keep telling her she's too young for boys and their crawling with cooties. Her only reply was these were men, so they outgrew the cooties.

I can hear Ted groaning from heaven, and Summer telling him to chill out.

I mean that's what Ana does to me.

However, I just found out that Chris Evans will be in attendance to this year's Coping Together Ball. I'm keeping it a secret from her. I have a feeling there's going to be on very star struck child on our hands.

Maybe even some screaming.

 _I make note to bring ear plugs._

I'm still amazed how easily Autumn accepted me and not to mention Ana to being her mom and dad. There's some days that I think, that I have replaced Ted and Summer's memory. However, I know they would be more than glad to know their daughter is happy and their memory is far from forgotten. Their spirit lives on, always.

I've learned to accept that she's mine, just like the twins are.

And thanks to Autumn's help I was able to confess my love to a certain blue-eyed Nanny, and not be such a lonely grump. I just sometimes wish Ted were around to see all of what happened in the flesh.

I think back to the moment Autumn was born and Ted asked me to be her godfather.

" _Christian, you have been my best friend for way too many years if you ask me."_

" _Gee thanks…"_

 _Ted smirks. "It should be concerned a great honor. Anyways, Summer and I would like you to be the godfather to our little Autumn." Ted smiles down at the blanket bundle in his arms. Summer is resting comfortably in her hospital bed, sleeping_

" _You want me to be her godfather?"_

" _Of course, we do. I know god forbid if anything ever happens to us, you'll take great care of her. I give it a couple of weeks before you're wrapped around her tiny finger… I know I am." Ted grins wildly. "what do you say?"_

" _Yes, it will be an honor. But, I know nothing about kids, especially babies."_

 _He thrusts his new little girl into my arms and I hold her to me. She is stinkin cute. I feel my heart melt a little as she looks up at me, with her big bright eyes._

 _She's a little peanut._

" _I think it's time you find someone, and settle down. Then you could be as happy as I am. Then you can have a bunch of these." He says as he brushes the top of Autumn's head._

" _There's nothing wrong with wanting to be single. Plus, I have GEH right now. That keeps me plenty busy."_

 _I notice Ted roll his eyes, "You're a lonely grump who works to hard. You need the love a good woman."_

 _I roll my eyes at his comment. "I'm fine, Ted."_

" _Maybe I can hire a hot nanny and I could hook you up." He laughs._

" _No thank you, I think you should leave your matchmaking skills to someone else. I bet Autumn would be better than you at that department."_

 _I remember that blind date he set me up with months ago, all I can say is woof._

 _Never again_

" _I just want you to be happy man."_

" _I am happy." I snap._

" _Happier!"_

 _I groan as I head back the baby to her daddy's arms._

" _You groan now, but I'll see to it that it happens. No matter what."_

I sit on the bed with Autumn and Ana. Ana is holding Phoebe and I'm holding Teddy. I look at my family and smile.

Well Ted, I've never been happier.

 _Thank you._

 _._

 **A/N: I still hate the tittle of this story… but it is what it is**

 **Thank you all for joining me on the journey. I know most of you wanted this longer….. As you know it's not me. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. I did… this was just a fun fluffy piece for me.**

 **Till next time…**


End file.
